Starlight
by Black And White Kirara
Summary: A Twilight influenced fic. Three years after Naraku's defeat, things take a sinister turn for InuYasha and his friends when Kagome disappears mysteriously. An unexpected change occurs, one that could sever the bond between InuYasha and Kagome forever.
1. Three Days

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the Twilight Saga. They belong to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi and Stephenie Meyer.**

**Read this first, give your honest opinion, and THEN I'll accept flames :)**

**Be warned, there's a pretty major spoiler from the end of the manga in this first chapter, if you haven't already read it.**

**1.Three Days**

Three days.

The half demon ran urgently through the dense forest, white dog ears alert and twitching, keen amber eyes wide and darting left to right.

Three days. Three WHOLE days.

Nothing he could do would calm his mind. Nothing could stop the restlessness he felt every second of every minute. He could barely stay still for even that long. His body, though part demon, couldn't keep going like this. But his heart would. His heart would keep him going.

Three days. Three WHOLE FUCKING DAYS!

That was how long this had been going. Three days without food, drink, or sleep. The half demon was slowly starting to kill himself, even one as strong as him wouldn't last long without either of the three. Longer than a human could, but not by much. Not as much as he would say. Five days at the most. A week if he were lucky.

InuYasha's companions had been nagging at him to stop, to rest and take a break.

_"Killing yourself isn't going to help the matter at hand at all InuYasha! Killing yourself won't bring her back!" _

Feh. What did they know? He knew his body's limits, but in a situation as horrifying as _this, _those limitations could be stretched far further. They _would _be stretched far further. They had to be. At least they did if there was any hope of him finding what was missing. What he knew had been taken from him...

_**"InuYaaaasha! Raaaamen's ready!" **_

Honestly, how could his friends even _think _about rest at a time like this?

Three days... Three whole _years_...

Three years since Naraku had finally been defeated. Three years since Kikyou had been avenged. Three years since Kohaku had been set free from Naraku's hold over his soul, free to live with his sister Sango.

But three days since Kagome had disappeared.

Three was actually quite a significant number. Three years ago, when Naraku had been defeated, he sent Kagome into a meidou, a gateway to hell, where she very nearly succumbed to her own darkness and almost became one with the Shikon jewel in Midoriko's place. Had InuYasha not been there, not given Kagome hope... well, there would have been a whole new battle raging inside the Shikon no tama. One between Naraku and Kagome. A fate InuYasha would not have been able to save her from. He'd shudder at the very thought.

But nonetheless, InuYasha had created his own meidou, jumped in, eventually found Kagome, and had been by her side as she made the final wish on the jewel - a wish for the jewel's destruction. They had actually been in the meidou together for three whole days.

Afterwards, him and Kagome returned to her own time where Kagome was reunited with her family. But, in a cruel twist of fate, InuYasha was sent back to the fuedal era, and the well sealed.

For three whole years, InuYasha and Kagome had no way to see eachother. They could travel through the two times no longer.

For three whole years, InuYasha and his friends lived on. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kaede, Kirara... they all missed Kagome dearly. And though they'd never forgotten her, they started they're lives together. Sango and Miroku married, had two twin girls and baby boy of their own. Rin, Sesshoumaru's ward, now lived with Kaede, keeping the old woman happy and content with a child to care for. Shippou trained and took the Kitsune's exam, increasing his own demonic strength. Kohaku was off training to become a great demon slayer with Kirara.

But InuYasha...

He went on. He stayed with his friends after the well had been sealed, the friends and family Kagome had given him. It was a precious gift he wasn't about to leave behind. When the well had first been sealed, he'd told everyone that it was for the best, that Kagome was safe and with her own family. He'd told them all that there were other who loved and cared for Kagome, and that he didn't care as long as she was safe, that that was all that mattered.

He had been glad she was safe. He had been glad she wasn't alone and was with people who loved and cared for her. But that didn't stop him from being lonely. From missing her scent, her presense. From checking the well every three days.

All around him, things were changing. Sango and Miroku had started a family of their own. Once, long ago, he'd promised to stay and live with Kikyo, his first love. He wondered, had Naraku not interfered, whether he would have started a family with her or not. Whether he would have been happy and content with that life. Then, Kagome came into his life, and she'd shown him so much more than Kikyo had. Shown him how to laugh, how to trust and be trusted. What it was like to have people care for you, and have people you cared for. He'd never had any of that before. He'd never been truly accepted for what he was, a lowly half demon.

Now and then, he knew that it was Kagome he wanted to have that life with. It was that life that he would be content and happy with. He was just a bit stubborn when it came to admiting it.

However, after three years of loneliness and wondering, a familiar scent had caught his nose. One he'd recognise anywhere. He'd gone back to the well, reached his hand in, pulled it back out and there she was. Kagome, smiling down at him with tears in her eyes. Happy tears. She'd come back to him. Somehow, some way, she'd come back.

For a full month, InuYasha and his friends had reminissed at Kagome's return to them. Sango had her best friend and sister back, Shippou had his mother figure. Kaede had taken to teaching Kagome about methods of purification and healing, skills that would make her a great and powerful priestess. They were all so happy, their lives finally completely content. They were _all _together. InuYasha and Kagome hadn't quite openly admited their true feelings, but it was more than obvious in their actions. The way they looked at one another, the way they touched, the way they spoke with eachother. The others hadn't seen InuYasha so happy and care free in a long time.

A month later, and they were here at this point. Kagome had gone with Kaede to answer a call for their assistance in a purication. InuYasha had protested in his own, stubbornly hot headed way that he go with Kagome, but she'd hear none of it.

_**"I'll be fine InuYasha! I know I'm still learning, and I have got a way to go yet but I'm **_**not **_**that same fithteen year old girl anymore. I always appreciate your protection, and you know I enjoy being with you but I can take care of myself better than I could then! It's **_**just **_**a small purifcation, and Kaede's even with me! The village is hardly miles away anyhow! Pleeease InuYasha, just trust me?"**_

Oh, she did have a way with words. And not just words, but with protests and pleading too. Fluttering her eyelashes up at him, pratically begging him with her warm, brown eyes...

_"...just trust me?" _

How could he have said no to _that?_

She _had _kissed him chastely on the cheek when he finally agreed. She'd never done that before.

He'd wanted to show her he trusted her. That he believed in her ability to take care of herself. She had been right, the village was only a little way away, and it was just a purification. Kaede was with her too, and the old hag was high in past experience. What could go wrong?

But something had gone wrong. Something had gone very wrong.

When Kaede had returned with several villagers, _without _Kagome...

InuYasha had nearly had a heart attack. He'd never been more worried, and considering all the mishaps Kagome had gotten herself into in the past, that was saying something.

Upon hearing the first words from Kaede of "Kagome" and "disappeared" InuYasha had set straight off, ignoring Sango and Miroku's calls. He searched the other village top to bottom, barely keeping himself from upturning the huts and, well, the people too. If she was there, if she were hiding or anyone hiding her there, he would find her. No such luck though. Sango and Miroku had left their children back at the village with Kaede, Rin and Shippou, then come to help InuYasha find their lost friend. They wanted her found safe and well too. They also, had only just gotten her back.

It was the forest next, the last place Kaede had seen her. This was also where InuYasha had caught the faint trail of her scent, so he knew she must be in there somewhere. He only had to find out _where._

With Miroku and Sango somewhere behind him, this was where InuYasha now found himself. For three whole days they'd all been searching, and there was _still _no sign of Kagome's whereabouts. This had set the half demon on high edge.

He refused to rest, refused to stop. He ignored his friends' pleads and compromises. He refused to listen at all. They just didn't understand. They had eachother, they had their kids waiting for them at home. InuYasha had no one. He didn't have Kagome waiting for him, ready to scold him for making her worry after spending a whole day out teaching Shippou to hunt. He didn't have her scent waiting for him, her calm and peaceful aura ready to soothe him. He knew what it was like to live without her presense, and he sure as hell didn't want to live without it again.

_"You'd better be alright Kagome... I'll find ya... "_

And so he kept searching, knowing in his heart that he could never be calm again until he found her.

Three days was too long for InuYasha. He planned on finding her, taking her back home and never letting her go out without him again. He'd let her go alone once, and look what had happened! The stupid wench...

Once she was back though, he figured there'd be some yelling, possibly some sits, and then some sulking. But then, after that all passed, they would talk and make up, just like they normally did. Everything would go back to normal then. They'd go back to their content and happy life.

That's what InuYasha wanted so desperately to happen. Be back in his happy life, with his friends, his family, hi... and Kagome.

And he _would _get that. He _would. _They all would.

...right?

**--**

_**Little bit different from the original 1st chapter, no? I wasn't very happy with the old one, so I'm really sorry if you prefered it, but I think the story will work better this way. If not, well I'll soon find out won't I? The changes won't have any major effects on the original story line either, it would have gone a similar way anyway. **_

_**So yeah, from this, you can see I AM going to continue this fic! Just remember that for a little while updates might be a bit slow, but I won't abandon this. Now that I've started it, I'm going to finish it, no matter how long it takes. Hope that's okay XD **_

_**Anyone want to take a guess at what Kagome's three day absense means? This is where Twilight comes in handy...**_

_**Chapter two re-posted will be up very soon!**_


	2. Fire and Thirst

**Disclaimer: I will NEVER own InuYasha or the Twilight saga. That much is clear right? Think I'd be writing fanfics if I did? Well...**

**Oh yeah, 'Breaking Dawn' is totally awesome! Best book yet! **

**2. Fire and Thirst**

Fire. Great kami was she on fire.

The true extent of the pain that Kagome found herself in was incredible. Incomprehensible. Like nothing she would ever have been capable of imagining. Words couldn't really describe it.

Loosely put, it was somewhere along the lines of red hot flames flicking and licking at her internal organs. Only so much worse than even that. Her bones, her muscles, her skin... they were all on fire too.

She wanted to rip her very organs out from inside her, rip her very skin off. Anything, anything at all that would stop the pain.

What was happening to her?

The young miko had been in this unbearable torture for what felt like an eternity. Would it ever stop? Why couldn't she just die?

She couldn't scream or yell out or call for help, the pain prevented her from moving.

"Hayate... is there anything we can do?"

"No, Hotaru. The pain of the transformation cannot be avoided, it's something every new born must go through. It was the same for us, as it is now for her."

Voices? Were those murmurs voices? Human voices maybe? Kagome couldn't tell, nor could she quite make out what those voices were actually saying. Not that she was too bothered about that at this point.

The deeper of the murmurs spoke out again.

"That bastard Ketsueki, I was starting to think he was past all this... "

"Ketsueki will never change Hayate, he allows his thirst to control him, he does not care for the human life he wastes. He lives for the taste of blood." The higher pitched murmur explained. "He is a tracker, he looks for and chooses the most alluring of smelling humans... this girl's scent must have nearly burnt his throat out, I doubt he could have resisted killing her if he tried... hell, _we _had trouble resisting her..."

"Yes, when Ketsueki bit her and the girl's blood spilt, I thought I was going to go mad with my thirst... Rarely is there a human who's blood smells so _strong, _so _potent..._so _deliscious..._"

"Hayate, try to control yourself."

"Forgive me Hotaru, but you cannot deny that you felt the same way. "

"No, that I can't. But still, I was at least _able _to keep control of myself long enough to help Junko shove Ketsueki off of the poor girl."

"Ha! Junko! What a joke! _Why _do we even _allow _that Junko to stick around here anyway?! He's a bloody pain in the backside, and his stench is close to unbearable. Never have I smelt something as repulsive as Junko!"

"Yes well that does sort of come with the territory doesn't it? He _is _a werewolf..."

Was it Kagome, or had she _just_ been able to make out that last word? Thank KAMI! Did that mean the pain was lessening if she could make out the words? It sure didn't feel like it, but -

Wait... werewolf?

"...and werewolves and vampires are sworn enemies by our law. We smell repulsive to _eachother._"

"All the more reason to tell him to shove off and get lost don't you think?!"

"Hayate we've been through this! Junko is the one werewolf _exception, _he's proved his value time and time again and what's more, he's a good friend too. If I can live with the smell, I'm sure _you _can. It's not exactly pleasant for him either, but at least he doesn't moan about it all the time!"

Yes, Kagome could definately hear their conversation now, though she still felt as if she were hugging a burning stake, her body refusing to release its insanely stubborn hold. The torture that persisted still hadn't allowed her body to move, but she could at least make out vaguely what was going on around her with her ears.

So far she'd caught were_**wolves**_...and vam-_pire-__**s**_?

Dreaming, she _had _to be dreaming. This was just some insane nightmare that she'd wake up from any minute now, or maybe InuYasha or Kaede would take notice of her stressful sleep and decide to wake her up, rescue her from this dreamt up torture and the voices of lunatic beings who spoke of werewolves and vampires...

Still, it _felt _real enough. That she knew. The fierce flames that seemingly attacked her body inside and out would surely have awoken her from her nightmare by now. But this just _couldn't _be real...

Ah! The fire's wrath wasn't restricting at all! Why couldn't she wake up?!

_"InuYasha!" _Kagome managed to scream mentally.

The male and female voices ceased their little quarrel and looked to the girl who laid on the stone, narrow table.

"Hayate?..."

"It... It won't be long now. The girl will be waking up soon."

"What will we tell her?"

"Er, a simple; "Hi there, my name's Hayate, this is my little sister Hotaru, and _you _are now one of us" might survice?"

"You are joking, right? The poor girl's not going to have a clue what's going on! She'll be scared beyond reason! The last _human _memory she'll have is of Ketsueki biting and nearly killing her, what if she thinks we're a danger? Ooh that and her new, er, "instincts" will be kicking in right away... _she'll _be a danger to _**us.**_"

"Yeah, new borns always are... she won't be able to go near humans for at least a year, not until she can control her thrist. It took me at least a decade myself to fully master it."

"But neither _you, _nor _I _actually have _full _control that side of our nature. We are much better than most, because we refuse to kill innocents, but we're still not quite perfect, even though we've both been this way for nearly three decades. We can't just leave her to fend for herself, she might go on a human hunting _rampage _that she'll have no real resistance to... We **did** save her from Ketsueki after all, whereas we could have just left her there, like any other vampire would have done. It's like Junko said, she's _our _responsibilty now. We have to take care of her until she's ready to be alone."

_"One of them?..."_

_"New...born?"_

_"A human hunting __**rampage**__?!" _

Kagome didn't have a clue what those two voices were talking about, and she doubted she really wanted to know either. She wanted to wake up, right now, and just forget this horrid nightmare.

She wanted so desperately to just open her eyes...

Look at the wooden ceiling of Kaede's hut...

And see InuYasha staring at her with his golden pools, usually so filled with heartfelt concern for her safety.

The voices continued.

"Alright Hotaru, no. So we don't leave her alone, we try to help her, but we still have to be cautious. We'll try to reason with her or something, see if we can get her to drink some of the blood we have stored... maybe see how well she can resist its call."

"Yes. That's all we can do really. Oh, I do feel so bad for her... I could tell from her aura and from the clothes she wore, she was a miko, a priestess. I don't think there has ever been a miko turned vampire before, has there?"

Oh hell. The pain was actually starting to leave her her body - well, less _leaving, _more like _moving. _It was leaving her arms, her legs and lower torso, now making its way to her chest...

Her heart.

If she couldn't scream, how could she tell the people these voices belonged to to kill her?

Dream or no dream, she wanted _out._

_"InuYasha where are you?!"_

"That's true, never will there have been a vampire quite like this miko. I wonder what effects this will have on her. Whether she will still have her spiritual power or not... I wonder what her "gift" will be, if she has one at all. I also wonder whether Ketsueki will come back after this, he'll see this girl as _his _now you know... "

"Well, we will soon find out... It must nearly be time... Just look at the colour she's gone! It's _very_ nearly time! You know, it was difficult to tell her appearance before when she was bleeding so badly, but she did have a pretty face... Now she looks... Oh Hayate! Have you ever seen a more beautiful creature!"

"Pft! Right, beautiful... Aren't we all **supposed** to look like that? To attract our prey? Specifically humans? I mean, sure she's going to be... 'attractive', but no more than me or you are little sis'..."

"Creep. I still say she's going to look stunning, _older __**bro'**_. Hmm... I really hope we can get her to control her wild side, she'd look lovely in some of the spare kimonos I have locked up in the chest upstairs... I bet I could do something nice with her hair too..."

"Focus Hotaru, focus."

"Huh? Oh yes, you're right. I - Hayate! Her fingers just twitched! She's starting to wake up! And her heartbeat..."

"Stand back a bit, we don't want to seem like a threat. Once we're sure she's calm enough, we can start explaining. She'll have noticed the difference with her body immediately. "

"Right."

The pain in Kagome's chest increased further, if that were possible. Now, she really couldn't pay attention to the voices around her, and the flames at her heart were getting worse still. The seemingly endless burning raged on.

But also, it was now slightly different for her. She could count the shallow breaths that came out of her throat, barely making it out through her mouth. She managed to move her fingers slightly, and felt she could probably move other parts of her body too. Her mouth for one. She could open it and shriek till hell froze over if she wanted. It took nearly all of her will power not too. There was a heavy damn now built up inside her that battled against the pain, that refused to let it win...

If she screamed, she'd lose control of her emotions.

Which seemed kind of silly, as her emotions were already going haywire.

_"InuYasha... InuYasha..." _

Suddenly, her heartbeat increased tenfold.

Like a sprint, Kagome's heartbeat continued to gather in speed, almost as if it were racing against the raging inferno that still dwelt in her chest. Infact, the faster her heart beat, the more the fire seemed to centre on it. The pain got even worse, she couldn't stand it any longer... She wouldn't survive this...

A memory...

_**"Don't you die on me you pathetic girl!" **_

_"I'm sorry Inuya... Inu... "_

Ba-bump.Ba-bump.Ba-bump..Ba-bump...Ba...bump...ba... bump... ba... ... bump... ... ...**.**

Oh.

Her... Her heartbeat...?

Where _was _her heartbeat?

The pain... the pain was gone!

The pain was gone! The pain was gone!... and her heart was no longer beating.

She'd lost the internal battle with the fire's wrath. She must have died. She must be dead.

But then... how was she still moving?

How was she now opening her eyes?

"She's awake! Hayate she's awake!"

"Yes I know... But can you _feel _that aura? She's not even alive anymore...

...A vampire-priestess... This is going to be interesting."

**--**

_**Original Characters: **_

_**Ketsueki - means "blood"**_

_**Hayate(masc.) - means "smooth" **_

_**Hotaru(fem.) - means "firefly" **_

_**Junko(masc.) - means "obedient" or "genuine, pure"**_

**So do tell... what did you all think? Please review! Try to flame as little as possible! Constructive critisism is welcome, but try to be nice about it. You will see I am using some ideas from Twilight, hec, Hotaru's character is kinda based off Alice after all... (grins) she's one of my favourite characters! But I do not own her. Hotaru will be as original as I can make her. **

**One more thing, there's this question that's really been bugging me lately... just what **_**is **_**that fluffy thing that Sesshoumaru carries on his shoulder? Some say it's his tail, some say otherwise. It's about 50-50 and I'm none the wiser... help please!**


	3. Wounded Heart

**Well, I made a promise to a certain special reviewer that I'd update by the end of the week for certain :P Enjoy! **

**(Next week is my last week of the summer hols, so this is when chapter updates might get a bit restricted, as I have still have coursework to do... I left it too late AGAIN! I swear, on my honor, I WILL do better next school break!) **

**I'll try and upload at least another chapter before next week is over.**

**Beware, this is quite a sad chapter. Review please though!**

**3. Wounded Heart**

Droplets of rain splattered to the ground across the village. The sky above was clouded grey, as dark as night almost. The air felt clammy but strangely cold.

Despite the mood dampening shadow that was cast over the landscape, the villagers that lived here couldn't help but be grateful. The seasonal rain brought life and growth when it came, watering the crops and herbs that sometimes had trouble sprouting from the earth.

The rain fall never lasted though, only until the afternoon usually. Or just the afternoon sometimes. The rain fell in showers, and for weeks now, the villagers had been experiencing periods of sunny and wet weather. Sunny or not though, the ground was always wet, and the sun never broke through the clouds for long until more rain came.

The latest break of sunshine came through about midday time again, and the village folk made the most of it, coming out of their huts and and getting what chores could be done, _done _until the heavens opened up again.

"Papa!" "Papa!"

Miroku turned and smiled to see his two twin daughters running towards him across the fields. His todler daughters were always smiling, laughing and so full of life. His wife Sango came hurrying to him from behind the twins, carrying his seven month old son, Sanoku. Miroku frowned slightly. His wife really should be taking things a bit easier.

Sango was pregnant again, six _months _pregnant. She shouldn't be running around and carrying Sanoku in her condition, that was what _he _was for. He was the husband and father! There to help and be there for Sango!

But seeing his wife with a rare but beautiful smile of her face, Miroku just couldn't be upset with her. For once, Sango seemed truly happy again, laughing as she watched her daughters play tag around their father, pulling and tugging at his blue purple robes to try and hide themselves from one another. Sanoku gurgled from within Sango's arms and laughed in a way that only a baby can laugh, clearly amused by his older sisters' antics.

Yes, Miroku thought, it felt wonderful to see his family so happy.

Seeing them happy made him feel better, and happier too. Happier than he'd been for a while now.

XxXxX

InuYasha stood watching the happy family laugh and play together from the safe enclosure of his forest's trees. He was standing on a high branch of one of the great oak trees, his hand resting on the trunk, slightly supporting his body as he stood there.

He did this quite alot, standing there in the trees, quietly watching over his friends and the village he protected. Though he rarely entered the village itself nowadays. Only to converse with Miroku and Kaede occasionly.

He'd admit, he envied his friends. They had a home, ningen whelps of their own, another on the way...

They had _eachother. _

He was glad for them in his own way, but seeing them together like that only reminded him of what he couldn't have. What he would _never _have. It was his fate, the fate that had been chosen for him.

A harsh and lonely fate. He would forever be alone now.

How happy had he been, when _she _had made it back through the well after a three year separation from him and the fuedal era. How happy had he been when _she _had decided to stay in the village, stay with him, stay as the next miko of the village. He knew how happy and joy filled Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede and Rin had been, but it really hadn't compared to his feelings of utter joy.

He'd had _her _back with him, _her _prepared to live with him until the day she died. He couldn't have asked for a happier ending if he'd tried. He had his friends, and he had _her. _The one girl that had been destined to meet him, to show him how to smile, show him how to shed tears for others, to care for others...

And then, as quickly as his finally happy ending had come, it had been abruptly taken away from him.

Now it felt like daggers were being pushed through his heart, just to say the girl's name.

InuYasha hadn't been able to find her when she'd disappeared that day while out with Kaede. No one else had had any luck either. After the first three days of searching for her, Kohaku had come back from his training to help find his sister Sango's best friend, but he'd had no luck even riding with Kirara. She hadn't come back to the village either, much to Shippou and Rin's dismay. She had been becoming like a mother figure to them.

Then, on the forth day, InuYasha and his friends had found the answer they'd been looking for. Found out what had really happened to their dear priestess.

Blood. Her blood had been splattered all over an ancient meadow in the forest, _days _away from when she'd disappeared. The terrible truth of what had really happened then dawned on them, and they'd never been quite the same since. One person in particular.

Dead. _Kagome _had been killed.

By what exactly, they weren't sure. A demon, most likely. Her body was never found. Only the blood remained of her final moments.

The discovery had left Shippou, Rin and even one as strong as Sango weeping for days on end. Kaede had cried aswell. Kohaku too. Even Miroku. The twins and Sanoku had been too young to quite comprehend what was going on, and it was probably better that way. They still felt their parent's sorrow though.

It wasn't just his friends, but the entire village InuYasha protected seemed to be mourning Kagome. Mourning her death. They'd loved her, the villagers, grown to ever since she'd returned through the well. She was their miko in training, Kikyou's sucessor and reincarnation. Great and wonderful things had been expected from Kagome. Not only that, but the villagers loved how kind and caring a person Kagome was, always out helping Kaede with collecting herbs. The kids of the village loved her too, she'd gotten into a habit and playing out in the fields with them, telling them stories, sometimes about her time and teaching them songs she knew from when she was little. Kagome loved them all, and they all cried and mourned her sudden death. Their beloved miko.

They all felt sadness and sorrow, but none quite as much as a certain hanyou.

From the day he'd finally accepted Kagome's death, InuYasha's heart and soul had been completely shattered. He was nothing but a shadow of the former strong, cocky, arrogant and stubborn half demon he once was.

Nothing seemed to matter anymore, there was only hurt and heartbreak.

He supposed it was just the life of a hanyou, to lose all he held most important to him. To lose those that held him important to them.

His mother...

_**"My son... my beloved InuYasha, I will always love you... "**_

_**"Mother... Please don't leave me... "**_

Kikyou...

_**"Kikyou, I mean it... I'm really in- "**_

_**"Shhh. Stop it, you don't have to say anymore..."**_

And now Kagome.

_**"InuYasha, I'm sorry... Were you waiting for me?"**_

_**"Kagome... "**_

He remembered not being able to protect Kikyou, the feeling of utter sadness and loss when she'd been tainted by Naraku's spider webs to the point that it had killed her.

After he'd lost Kikyou, the first woman he'd ever loved, he'd nearly drowned in his anguish and sorrow. If it hadn't have been for Kagome saving him from Kaou, he would have been lost to the world. He wouldn't have seen what was right infront of him, that his friends were hurting because of Kikyou's death too, that Kagome was hurting just as much, if not _more _than he was. She blamed herself for Kikyou's death, but that wasn't the case at all.

If anyone was to blame, it was _him. _

A little while after the incident with Kaou, InuYasha had made a promise to Kagome that he would protect her with his life. That same moment, the two of them had very nearly...

Hn. It was a memory InuYasha would always keep with him.

He'd still intended to keep that promise when Kagome came back through the well after three years, but like with Kikyou, he hadn't been able to protect her either. He'd lost them both now, both Kikyou and Kagome. Kagome was gone. Gone forever this time.

What would her family beyond the well have done? Kagome's mother had no clue what had happened to her daughter... And InuYasha couldn't ever go back and tell them, the well was now sealed for good, after all.

But maybe they were better off not knowing. As far as they would ever know, Kagome was back in the fuedal era, the era she called home, and living out the rest of her days happily with _him._

Feh.

Not for the first time in the six months since Kagome had died, InuYasha felt and smelt a salty single tear falling down his cheek. Then another. And another.

They kept coming, down both cheeks now.

No one could see him, no one would see him cry. Regardless, he really didn't care much about pride anymore.

He cried for all he had lost in his life, for what could have been, for what never would be.

He cried for Kagome.

_"Kagome... Why? Why did you have to go?" _

He wanted to die. To rid himself of the pain. It was all too much for him, too many torturous feelings at once.

When he ever slept, he cried himself to sleep. He'd held tears in all his life, but now he couldn't keep them in. He cried absentmindedly most of the time, he hardly noticed he _was _crying.

A hanyou. A filthy, broken, lonely hanyou. That's all he would ever be now.

During one of their brief coverses, Miroku had informed InuYasha that if Sango gave birth to a girl, they would name her Kagome, in honor of the miko's memory.

Keh. They could do what they liked.

Hanyou. Filthy, broken, lonely hanyou.

He ran across the land most of the time, doing his best to stay out of contact with any other living human. He'd slay a demon sometimes, just let out a bit of his pain, to imprint that pain on something else, anything else. He wanted others to feel his pain too. He got no real joy out of it.

He always came back to the village eventually. The part of him that still cared for his friends still shone through the hurt, and he he certainly didn't want to see them die. But, with or without his protection, they had their own lives now. They told him he was always welcome in their home, that once he started 'living' again, the village would accept him with open arms. He didn't about whether he was accepted in the village anymore though. There was little feeling put in to when he slayed demons that threatened the village and his friends.

He somewhat resembled the half demon he was long ago, before he met Kagome. Only worse, so much worse. The InuYasha Shippou, Miroku and Sango had all known and became friends with was gone. He wasn't the one they hunted jewel shards with, the one they travelled with and fondly teased, the one they'd defeated Naraku with. He wasn't the one they all loved and cared for, despite his stubborn tough guy facade. The one they all knew was a big softy underneathe.

No, that InuYasha was gone.

When Kagome died, _InuYasha _died with her.

**--**

_**Hell, that was a bit depressing wasn't it?**_

_**Sorry, I know it a sad chapter, but it had to be done, at least for the story to work (and generally sound a bit better). Things will start to look up a bit in the next few chapters, you just have to keep reading to find out! Things will get better, trust me! **_

_**So, six months prior to this chapter, InuYasha and his friends discovered Kagome's blood in a forest miles away from their home. They were unable to find Kagome's body, and there was so much blood that they couldn't really see how she could have survived (and technically, hehe, she really hasn't). Now, InuYasha's going through a similar pain to that that Kagome went through in the last chapter, being in so much pain that he just wants to die. Only Kagome's was physical pain, while InuYasha's was more emotional. Though I bet it hurts just as bad. **_

_**Okay now that's the most depressing thing I've ever written, and hopefully ever plan to. Sorry if it put a dampener to your day, but the next chapters coming will be better! Slowly, things will start to look up for the Inu gang once more! You'll see! Please don't flame top badly for this!**_

_**A/N: I didn't name 'the twins', but I did name Sango and Miroku's son. For his name, as you can see, was a cross between his parent's names. 'Sango' and 'Miroku' - Sanoku! Haha original I know... But you see, it could have been 'Miroku' and 'Sango' - Mirgo! Ack! I don't like how that sounds.**_


	4. Obsession

**Right, I said I'd try and post at least one more chapter before I go back to school, so, here it is. Enjoy! Please, please review! **

**I own nothing. Save my OCs, I own them :)**

**Oh and yep, I changed the last chapter title. Didn't like the old one. **

**Okay, the "T" rating is partly for foul mouths, but more so for the blood. There's not a great deal, but I'm just playing it safe. I don't think a lot of people mind, but nonetheless.**

**4. Obsession**

"Pl-please - d-don't hurt me!"

"Pathetic human."

The young man barely had a chance to scream before his body was dismembered in mere seconds. The blood splattered everywhere.

A tall, muscular figure brought his bloody talons back, licking his fingers clean, savoring the taste.

But it wasn't enough.

No matter how much blood he spilled, no matter how many innocent lives he wasted, it was never enough.

He only had one, true goal in mind.

Turning around to see to his next victims, who sat backed up against the wall of their wooden hut, absolutely petrified, the muscular figure only sneered. Sneered at the fear he brought upon these feeble, weak humans.

Only one _true _goal in mind, but that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun along the way.

With a single swipe of his hand, three more lives were wasted. Bringing his hand back once more and licking it clean once again, the figure took a moment to listen to his surroundings. It helped to have super hearing. Footsteps. Somewhere far to the east, travelling at unusually high speed, were two pairs of feet running towards him.

Despite the fact that the ones the running feet belonged to were hours away still by distance, they had appeared before him in a matter of minutes.

The two new figures bowed before him, a man and woman. A very beautiful man and woman. Both wore shocking white yukatas, billowing white hakamas and long, bushy, silvery blond hair. Their skin was pale, deathly white like their clothing, and their bodies remained as still as statues as they kneeled down before the one they called lord.

"Kuran. Yumi. You have news for me?"

"I.. I am afraid not, my lord... Please, forgive us..." The male of the two newcommers spoke.

"We will do better next time." The female added.

A scoff sounded.

"Yes, I am _sure _you will. Much like you promised you would last time, no?"

"Please my lord, please give us another chance!"

An eyebrow raised.

"Hn. If it really means that much to you Yumi... Perhaps I will. But understand _this. _You are to continue searching, leave no village unturned, no hut untouched. You are to keep searching until you find her. If you should return empty handed once more... then I will _not _be merciful. Is that clear?"

"Yes, my lord."

Another scoff.

"Ha! You and your mate are _vampires _Yumi! Really, how hard a task can this be? You both have excellent senses of smell... and _her _scent is unmissable."

"We know, we w_ill _do better my lord, we will... it's just... "

"Just what?"

"It... It's just that...the girl, Hayate and Hotaru...they've disappeared...the castle you previously resisded in is completely deserted. Not even the filthy wolf, Junko, knew where they had gone..."

Their lord's lips pursed.

"It matters not. Find her. They cannot have gone far. Find her!"

With that, the two vampires disappeared out into the night, as quickly as they'd appeared, determined now to please their lord, their master.

For it meant their very souls if they were to fail again.

The 'lord' himself whirled round, angrily punching one of the hut beams that held the structure up, sending it crashing to the ground.

Six months. It had been six months since he'd last seen her, smelt her. She'd had the most alluring scent imaginable, he hadn't thought it possible for a human girl to have such a smell. Also, she had been a miko, a priestess, one who possessed imense spiritual power. Both her intoxiating scent and sheer power had lured him to her, driven him to her. He'd found her, stole her away, torn into her creamy flesh... It was then that he'd lost full control.

With just a single bite, his lust for her blood had overthrown him, and he'd wanted nothing more than to rip the girl to pieces, drink all her blood for his own. If it hadn't been for those two no-good vampires Hayate and his sister Hotaru, not to mention the werewolf Junko... then that miko would have been his. _His _and no one elses. _His_ prey.

With a growl, the lord brought another two or three huts down, carelessly stepping over the corpses of the humans he'd killed. The blood of these pitiful humans would keep him sustained for a while, but it was that priestess's blood he desired, the one his soul would not rest for until he found. It had been six months since he had attacked and bitten her. He supposed she was living with Hayate and Hotaru now. He supposed she too, was now a vampire.

Like him.

Yes, a vampire he was. A tracker. The lion that stalked the lamb, and he would not allow his prey to escape him, no matter what. Vampire or no vampire. The girl was _his. _

And no matter how many villages he had to tear down, no matter how many lives he would waste...

...he knew he _would _find her.

She couldn't hide away from him forever.

For lord Ketsueki, hunting was an obsession.

xXx

"Miroku look over there! That man - he's - !"

"Kami! Sango, take the children back into the hut and get Kaede now!"

Sango nodded and quickly whisked her three children back into their hut, with surprising speed for a woman six months in to her pregnancy. She settled them down, ordered Shippo to stay and watch over them, then called for Kaede.

Miroku meanwhile ran across the fields to meet the severely injured elderly man that Sango had spotted off in the distance, kneeling down before the poor soul. Miroku couldn't help but pull his hand away in shock at the man's injuries. Finding himself, Miroku pulled his deep purple outer robe off and brought it around the man.

"Good sir... who has done this to you?"

The man managed to pull his head up from the ground to speak, but only suceeded in coughing up blood. The man's back was completely slashed and bloodied, a mess of torn and limply hanging flesh. From the blood that was quickly soaking through the outer robe that Miroku had given him, the monk could tell that his torso probably wasn't in much better shape. He was a stranger, this wounded man, he hadn't come from Kaede's village.

Finally the man was able to speak.

"I... I c-come to w-warn you... of a t-ter-ri-ri-ble da-danger..."

"Sir, we _have _to get you back to my village, it is just down the path, we have a priestess who can see to you and treat your wounds..."

Miroku attempted to hoist the foreign villager up, but realised that it only opened the wounds further, and they bled far more furiously. It was better _not _to move him.

_"Sango... Lady Kaede... hurry!" _Miroku pleaded.

He sighed a breath of relief when he heard footsteps from behind him, and turned around to usher them to move faster.

Who he saw instead now standing behind him though, was the person he least expected.

InuYasha stood above the monk, staring at Miroku with his now empty golden eyes. His face was set and stern, cold and hard. Miroku never did miss the shadows under the hanyou's eyes either, now perminantly etched onto his face. He looked almost...lifeless.

Miroku knew he, Sango, Shippo and Kaede had gone through great pain at losing Kagome. But he hoped he'd never have to go through the hell that InuYasha had gone though, losing the woman you loved, the woman you would die for if it meant protecting her.

Miroku pushed those thoughts away, turning all his attention back to the suffering person. Just as he was about to make another yell for Sango to hurry back, InuYasha leapt forward and, with such grace that the injured man hardly moaned or bled at all, the hanyou had him hoisted into his arms, carrying him back to the village. The man had hardly stired at all, instead he looked gratefully up at the hanyou.

As Miroku saw Kaede and his wife finally coming up the dirt path that led from the village, meeting InuYasha, the monk silently thanked his old friend.

He knew that although InuYasha was going through a great deal of pain, he still cared for them, and the humans he protected. Even if that side of him was dormant that active at the moment.

Sometime later, Kaede had dressed the elderly man's wounds the best she could, and treated them with various herbs. Sango had been providing what help she could, but what she could was limited, and not all in her area of expertise. She sighed inwardly.

_"Kagome would have been able to help more, she'd have given Kaede one of the special medicines from her time to use. There's only so much I can do... "_

The old man they had found and treated was called Kyotsu, as far as he'd been able to tell them. He was still very weak, but would have a good chance if made though the night. Kaede had been shocked at the man's horrific injuries, suspecting that a demon had been the one to attack him.

InuYasha sat in the corner of Miroku and Sango's hut, his arms crossed and his eyes closed, simply listening to the sounds around him. He had helped bring the old man back to this hut, but apart from that, there wasn't really alot he could do.

_"Keh. It's hard to believe the old geezer's still alive, whatever attacked him must have been really ticked off about somethin'... "_

The hanyou was brought out of his musings when said 'old geezer' began to stir and murmur slightly.

Miroku came forward.

"Sir... Kyotsu, please tell us... what manner of creature did this to you? A demon?"

Kyotsu turned his head slightly from when he lay on a straw pallet, wincing a little but able to make eye contact with Miroku.

"My village... my entire village was s-slaught-slaughtered... n-no one sur-survived but m-me..."

Miroku's gaze saddened.

"I am truly sorry to hear that."

"H-hn! D-do not b-be... I had no fa-family or nothin'..."

Sango intervened, placing a hand on Miroku's shoulder.

"We should let him rest for tonight, we can ask about what happened in the morning."

"N-No. Wait."

Everyone's attention was now directed at the stuttering Kyotsu. Kaede placed a cool, damp rag on his forehead as he spoke.

" A h-horrible creature. D-deathly pale and red ey-eyed...a-attacked. He wasn't h-human... I don't kn-know what h-he w-was... I've n-never seen a de-demon like that b-before... I man-managed to get away...but I heard him say that h-his n-name was... was Ket-Ketsueki."

Miroku raised an eyebrow questionably.

"Ketsueki?"

"Y-Yes... I have h-heard tales of a d-demon like Ketsueki, th-that travels from village to v-village, k-killing everyone i-in his w-wake... They s-say he is lo-looking for s-something, but cannot f-find it... B-but he will not rest u-until he finds what he is se-searching f-for..."

InuYasha's ears twitched. What kind of demon was that? A demon slaughtering every human village it came upon because it was searching for something? Searching for what? New territory? Jewel shards? (InuYasha instantly cut that thought off, dryly reminding himself that the jewel was long gone and purified) Regardless, InuYasha had only ever heard of _one _particular demon that could be such a bastard...and that one demon had been destroyed along with the jewel for over three years now.

Kaede spoke next.

"Good man Kyotsu... are ye suggesting that this Ketsueki might attack this very village next?"

InuYasha tensed, as did everyone else in the room.

"Th-that is why I c-came. To wa-warn y-you all..."

"Keh!"

Everyone turned to look up at InuYasha, surprised that he'd come out of his almost all-the-time silence. He hardly spoke nowadays, refusing to most of the time.

Kyotsu spoke.

"W-What do y-you mean ha-half d-demon?"

"I mean, you old fart, that there's no way any stupid demon's gonna get past me and my sword, okay? As if some old demon could defeat the likes of me! This is just what I need, havin' a bit of work out." InuYasha stated, rolling his arm around in its socket to get some blood pumping.

"InuYasha!" Sango snapped, annoyed at the hanyou's rudeness at refering to Kyotsu in such a way. She began to mouth the beginnings of certain word that usually sent the hanyou kissing the ground...

The pregnant demon slayer instantly regretted it though. Nor did she miss the very short but very real pain that flashed through InuYasha's eyes at the familiarity of the threatening tone in which she'd said his name.

Miroku cleared his throat.

"Well, Kyotsu my friend, as much as I disagree with our InuYasha's bluntness, I believe he is right. There are few demons around these parts that can match the wrath that InuYasha bestows upon his foes with his trusty fang tetsusaiga. I of course will also be at hand, and will protect this village at all costs. No stray demon will enter, I can assure you."

Kyotsu nodded.

"I h-hope y-you're r-right..."

**--**

**So, first proper appearance of Ketsueki! The so called 'demon' that bit Kagome. What will happen next? Please, let me know what you think! Onegai! Review!**

**Hmm... looking back over these last few chapters and this one, this story does come across as a bit dark maybe? 'Breaking Dawn' was definately quite dark in places, but it got well, um, 'happier' as the book went on. This should follow a similar pattern. **


	5. Shooting Stars

**I'm in a good mood right now, just got the mark for my 'Frankenstein' essay at school. Tehe :D**

**And er, anyone here wanna discuss 'Midnight Sun' with me? A rough draft is posted on Stephenie Meyer's website...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the Twilight Saga. You should all know by now who those rights truly belong to. Not me for one :(**

**Enjoy, like always people. Oh yeah, and don't forget to review! That's important too. **

**5. Shooting Stars**

"Has the pain lessened now? Do you feel better?"

"Yes, my kind lady. How can I ever thank you?"

"No need. I am just glad I could be of help is all."

The cloaked figure rose, placing a soft blanket over the man she'd treated, keeping him sheltered against the cold, night air.

From behind her, she heard feather-light footsteps approaching. The smell of oak filled her nose.

Her brother.

"Hotaru, are you all done down here?"

"Yes Hayate, the old man should be fine now." The cloaked figure -Hotaru- paused. "Hayate, where's Kagome?"

Her brother, Hayate -who also wore a similar cloak of ebony, that masked both their forms completely- gestered with his chin in the direction he had come from.

"She's scowering the area, checking for any traces of the creature that attacked this village."

Hayate whispered this in a sound so low that the human who lay propped up against the remains of his hut wall could not hear. His younger sister spoke with the same low voice.

Better this human had no idea of what had _really _attacked his village. As far as he would ever know, a simple troublesome demon had obliterated his home and fellow human folk. Much better that way.

"Hayate, you know as well as I that this was no demon attack. It was definately a vampire, one of _our _kind. You don't suppose it was...?"

"I'm afraid it's more than likely. That bastard has no regard for human life. He won't stop until he gets what he desires."

Fear crept in to his sister's scent.

"But Hayate... we can't! We can't let Ketsueki have Kagome! I couldn't bear it if she-"

"I would never let him touch her Hotaru, you know this."

"I know but... I can't help but worry, you know? She's like... no. She _is _my sister Hayate. I love her. I couldn't bear it if she were hurt."

Emotions were a slightly touchy subject for Hayate.

"I...I know. I care for her too. She'll be fine Hotaru, trust me. Ketsueki won't ever get his hands on her."

Hotaru nodded her head, which was nearly completely masked by her hood. Only her mouth and nose were visable to human eyes. With her acute hearing, she listened to her surroundings, finally locating the running feet of her newest sibling. She was almost done with her patrol.

_"Be here soon Kagome."_

From behind Hotaru and Hayate, they heard the human stir.

"Please... I may be the only survivor of the demon attack... but, I _know _my friend managed to get away before he was killed, but he was still badly injured... I don't know whether he could have survived with his wounds, but... could you help me find him? Or at least look out for him?"

Hotaru bent down to the old man's level, catching a small whiff of the blood that flowed through his veins. She was lucky she'd had so much practice with resisting the smell of blood, this human's scent scarcely tickled her throat. It was because of and her brother's practice and control that they were able to assist the unfortunate man.

Hotaru placed a hand on the man's shoulder. All the old man could see of her once more was the pale skin of her chin, mouth and nose. Her voice was high pitched but serious. Whispy but calming. Seductive yet...

To the old man's aging ears, the cloaked woman's voice sounded like the echo of... bells. The best way he could describe it. She had such a beautiful voice.

As Hotaru placed a hand on his shoulder, he felt a jolt course through him. He quickly pushed aside the feelings that began to brew within him, reminding himself that he had a lovely yet hot-tempered wife waiting for him to return from somewhere far north. His wife of forty years to be precise. Still, he couldn't help but feel attracted to this young woman. What man -whatever age- wouldn't find her attractive? He found her enchanting, and he hadn't even seen her face properly.

_"Darn that cloak. Darn that hood. If I could just see her face..."_

He shook his head, effectively pushing those thoughts aside.

_"You're __**married. **__You have a wife and three teenage boys..."_

"Sir?"

Coming quickly out of his reverie, the man spoke once more. He remembered his lost, injured friend, whom he had been visiting, was somewhere out there, wounded and all alone with that bloodthristy demon still running around somewhere...

"Er, yes. You see, my friend managed to get away from the demon that attacked. I just barely made it away after him, but I couldn't find him. If it had not have been for you good people, I would not be alive myself... and his injuries were far worse..."

"What was your friend's name?"

"Kyotsu."

"Kyotsu... yes. Alright, we shall look out for your friend, have no worry. Perhaps he made it to one of the neighbouring villages, and is being looked after."

"Thank you my lady, I should hope as much."

With a smile, Hotaru stood again, facing her brother. Hayate looked slightly annoyed.

"We really don't have time to be looking around for some human. The likely hood is he's already dead. Besides, we have to find and stop Ketsueki before he terrorises _another _human village."

"We will, no hesitation there. But we can still look out for this man's friend, Kyotsu, along the way."

"Hn. We drop this man off at the next village, then set off again. We cannot afford to lose time."

XxXxX

Bringing her black hood down from her face, Kagome arched her neck to get a better view of the stars above.

She'd always loved the stars, but she'd never been able to truly appreciate their beauty until now.

With her new and enhanced eyesight, everything became so much clearer.

Stolen away by the ocean of lights that lay above her, Kagome thought back.

It had been what, six months now?

Yes, six months sounded about right. Six months since she'd gained her and new and improved senses, six months since she'd awoken and gazed up for the first time into the eyes of her adopted siblings...

Six months she had been a vampire.

Six whole months since she'd last seen InuYasha. Or Shippou. Or Miroku. Or Sango, her children, Rin and Kaede...

How she missed them.

She missed them more than words could say, and even though she'd gotten better at keeping it hidden, the hurt and the pain at never being able to see them again tore at her very heart, her very soul.

She wanted so badly to hear Sango's signiture slap when she 'punished' Miroku, her lecherous husband. So badly to have Shippou tun up and hug her when she returned from a day's miko lessons. So badly to just hear InuYasha's voice...

InuYasha. She missed him most of all. Her still, and now frozen heart felt as it were being split in two, whenever she thought of him. As far as he knew, she was long gone and dead.

And it had to stay that way.

If he were to see her now... like this. Undead. Frozen in time, never changing...

She shuddered to think. She was now (it still felt strangely ironic saying this) a danger to him, and to all she'd held dear in her previous life.

The bloodlust a newborn vampire usually possessed was nowhere near as bad as Hotaru or Hayate had first thought it would be. She'd been able to control her thrist, keep it at bay...

She refused, like her adopted brother and sister, to kill humans. But despite her great control, despite her reluctance to kill innocents...

It could still happen.

It was a possibility for any of their kind, no matter how great their control.

It was for that reason that she could never see InuYasha or her beloved friends again. She couldn't live with herself if she lost control with them, if she hurt them in any way...

They were safer without her around. Far safer.

And so, although it had nearly broken her soul both physically and mentally, Kagome had forced herself to stay away from them.

She hated the thought of InuYasha all alone, but at least he had their friends. Kagome knew they'd never abandon him.

She loved InuYasha so much, that she was able to keep herself away. Put his safety first above her own selfish needs to be with him. Barely.

She had to stiffle a wry, bitter laugh.

InuYasha would have something to say about that, she was sure.

But then...if he knew what she was now, would he still feel the same? Would he still want her with him?

As much as she wanted to believe that, she knew that couldn't be the case.

She loved him and her friends enough to try and stay away from them, no matter how badly she didn't want to. It wouldn't be easy, never seeing InuYasha's face again, far from it...

A shooting star flashed across the midnight sky, much brighter than the ones she remembered.

A memory...

_**"Oh look! A shooting star!"**_

_**"So?"**_

_**"Whaddya mean 'so'? You have to make a wish! Didn't you know that?"**_

_**"Keh. That's the dumbest thing I ever heard..."**_

_**"Oooh trust you to spoil it. Fine, be that way. Don't wish. But I'll be the one laughing later on..."**_

_**Kagome brought her hands up and placed them over her heart, closing her eyes and making her wish.**_

_**'I want to be with InuYasha forever...'**_

Maybe one day... Maybe when she was sure she'd completely mastered her control, overcome the thrist...

Maybe then, she could...

She did her best to push those thoughts aside, pulling her hood back over her head. During the sunny spells that came through out the day, these black cloaks that her, Hotaru and Hayate wore were absolutely necessary. During the night...not so much. They'd just become accustomed to wearing them.

Kagome could see perfectly through the black cloth that covered her eyes, she mainly kept her eyes covered so others, more specifically humans, wouldn't be able to see her them...

Her _red _eyes. Eyes that had frightened her the first time she had gazed at her own reflection in the mirror as a vampire, eyes that would surely send chills down any person's spine.

The red eyes weren't perminant, but all newbron vampires had them. They would eventually fade.

Six months on, she was still classed as a newborn vampire.

_Vampire._

Kagome shuddered involuntarily. Vampire...

She was still getting used to that term. And it was getting better, slowly...

That didn't mean she liked it any more though.

She'd heard the tales, mainly the ones from 500 years in the future. Vampire - suck your blood - sleep in coffins - can't come out during the day - morph into bats etc...

She'd never believed in them though. Never believed she'd meet one here in the fuedal era...

She'd never ever thought they existed. They were just mythical creatures, no logic or truth behind them.

But then, she'd never believed demons existed either...or time transporting wells for that matter...

_Vampire._

She would forever hate that term now. Reminding her now of the life she was doomed to have forever, a life where she would one day out live InuYasha and their friends, a life where she had to drink the blood of other living things to keep control, to survive...

If there were some way, some unknown way that she could turn back the clock, go back and actually listen to InuYasha's protests that day when she left with Kaede... then Kagome knew she would. If it meant she could be human again. If it meant she could stay with her hanyou...

She didn't care about the extra power, the enhanced senses or the new agility.

She'd give it all up to have things back the way they were. The life she _wanted _to live.

It could never happen though. There was no way she could thrawt it. There was no turning back, no possible way.

She was angry and severely distraught at what had been taken from her. She could at least have her revenge on the one who had been responsible.

Ketsueki.

The crazed vampire who had bitten her. The one who was now destroying countless villages, taking innocent human lives...

He would be stopped.

Finishing her patrol, Kagome turned and ran with incredible speed back to the unfortunate village where Hotaru had found that injured old man.

At least, in this immortal life that lay ahead of her, she had Hotaru and Hayate. Even Junko. She wasn't _completely _alone. Her adopted brother and sister saw it her way, they longed to be human again too. Like her, neither of them had been given a choice.

As she approached the village, Kagome heard the poor man tell Hotaru to look out for his lost friend, Kyotsu. Kagome immediately agreed with her, hoping they would find Kyotsu alive and well also. Despite the massive change Kagome had gone through, she still had a very caring and loving heart.

And it was that very love that kept her away from she wanted possibly more than the prospect of being human again.

A life with InuYasha.

Something, in this form, she could never have.

XxXxX

Sitting up on his branch on Goshinboku, InuYasha gazed up at the starry night sky. The sky was never usually this clear, rain clouds had blanketed it a lot recently.

A shooting star flashed across the endless navy blue.

A memory ran through the hanyou's head.

_**"Oh look! A shooting star!"**_

_**"So?"**_

_**"Whaddya mean 'so'? You have to make a wish! Didn't you know that?"**_

_**"Keh. That's the dumbest thing I ever heard..."**_

_**"Oooh trust you to spoil it. Fine, be that way. Don't wish. But I'll be the one laughing later on..."**_

_**Kagome brought her hands up and placed them over her heart, closing her eyes and making her wish.**_

_**InuYasha eyed her intently as she did this. What was she wishing for? **_

_**Not that he really cared, he was just...curious. **_

_**She was happy, back here in the fuedal era with him, right? **_

_**Right?**_

_**Keeping one eye open to make sure Kagome wouldn't see, InuYasha made his own, silent wish. One he hoped beyond anything would come true. **_

_**'I want Kagome to be with me forever...'**_

Stupid shooting stars. He was right, it _was _the dumbest thing he'd ever heard of. The dumbest thing he'd ever done.

It hadn't even come true, either.

Kagome wasn't here. She wouldn't be with him forever.

Seeing that star though, the shooting star that Kagome had such strong faith in...

InuYasha closed his eyes. He imagined, like there had been on that night, a warm figure sitting next to him, laying her head on his shoulder, her brown doe-like eyes staring up at him with such care and compassion...

_"Please, give Kagome back to me..."_

For one, small fraction of a second, InuYasha thought he heard a signature sigh next to him, one that could only belong to one certain miko...

He whirled his head round, silver hair flying over his shoulder, white appendages twitching rapidly.

There was no one there.

Keh.

Superstitious crap.

**--**

_**Once again, let me know how I did. Onengai!**__**It's so very much appreciated!**_

_**Go on, go on. Little blue button down there '**_

_**'**_

_**'**_

_**V**_


	6. Crimson Irises

_**Heheh...oh dear oh dear oh dear...**_

_**It's been absolutely AGES since I last updated, at least a month I'd say. Maybe longer. I'm really sorry guys, just been so busy with school - and I KNOW hundreds of thousands of fanfic authors use this excuse, but it's the genuine truth. I did mention before that updates might get a bit limited because of coursework.**_

_**But you know what? The longest bit of coursework I've ever had to do is DONE, so there's not THAT to worry about anymore. I promise next time I might neglect my story for a bit because of school or whatever, I will at least post up some ANs to let you know. Again, I'm really sorry about that.**_

_**But anyway, I'm pretty sure you'd rather read the next chapter than listen to my excuses. Here ya go, enjoy! Sorry for the wait. Forgive? **_

_**And ONE LAST THING. You guys are AWESOME!! I got more reviews for that last chapter than I'd ever got for one single chapter! Thanks so much! And no, I'm not sucking up :)**_

**6. Crimson Irises**

_"Pure has be-come im-pure..._

_Im-pure has be-come pure..."_

"Story of my life..." Kagome muttered under her breath.

A reassuring hand reached out and clasped her grey-cladded shoulder.

"Kagome...looking at all this... I _know _it's hard, but...we... no one blames you..."

Through the cloth of the hood that covered her blood red eyes from all things human, Kagome stared at her adopted sister figure, Hotaru. Kagome gave a bitter, remorseful look at her sister, before turning away to gaze back at the scene that lay before them.

Bodies... hundreds and hundreds of human bodies, scattered all around the landscape, in what was the remains of a once mighty fishing village. No survivors.

"It would seem..." The miko-turned-vampire and her adopted-vampire-sister turned round see their brother Hayate coming towards them -wearing the same deep grey cloaks that they wore, but also carrying a man of old age upon his back- "...that Ketsueki has struck again..."

Hotaru nodded solemnly. The scent of blood was still strong and potent in the morning air. She turned her golden irises to the old man on Hayate's back, the one they had saved from death at the last village that had been attacked. This man -Yuta- was looking for the friend he believed could have been the only other living survivor from his slaughtered village; Kyotsu. Yuta was now lightly dozing on Hayate's back.

Hotaru had faith that they would find Yuta's friend. She had a sixth sense about these sort of things. If it was one thing that she hadn't lost in becomming a vampire, it was her faith. Nothing could destroy that.

"We should at least prey for the safe passing of those who have died in this village," Hotaru began, "but we should also leave as soon as possible. It will do us no good to stay here where so much blood has spilled."

Kagome agreed. She couldn't properly control the inner monster all vampires held somewhere deep inside them. The smell of these villager's blood was already starting to get to her.

_"No." _Kagome thought. She would _never _harm a human, an innocent, in any way. That was the vow she had made, and the best way to make sure she carried out that vowel was to avoid humans as best as she could, or at least avoid their spilt blood.

She wasn't like Ketsueki.

Kagome gritted her teeth, and a low hiss escaped her lips.

She would never touch humans, she loved humans. But Ketsueki, on the other hand...

She would gladly get rid of that indecent monster. The one who had bitten her, taken her life away from her. The one who still hunted her, the one was killing innocent people in order to find her...

She would stop him. She wouldn't let him kill another innocent.

As much as Kagome disliked the fact that she was technically -as people from her modern day Japan said; 'one of the un-dead'- she felt pleased with this one fact. The fact being that she possessed the ability now as a vampire to kill. It scared her, knowing that she could kill with her new inhuman strength so very easily, but at least she could put that strength to some good now.

She could kill Ketsueki. She could stop him before he did any more harm. After that, she would only ever kill if it were to hunt a wild animal or weaker demon. If she could stop and kill Ketsueki, then maybe this new life wouldn't be so intolerable after all. She wouldn't have to constantly worry about being the cause of so many human deaths.

Looking through the cloth that covered her eyes, seeing the world infront of her in precise and perfect detail with her enhanced sight, Kagome couldn't help but forough her brow a little.

She recognised the land around her, knew it somewhat. She'd been to this village before, a long time ago, before she'd under gone her transformation...

She'd been here with InuYasha and her friends before. Way back when they'd been hunting the jewel shards. This village was a mere week's treck from Kaede's village.

Kagome's eyes widened in fear. For a vampire, that week's treck would take little more than a day...

Hayate and Hotaru immediately sensed their sister's discomfort and fear.

"Kagome... sis' what is it?" Hayate asked, his voice full of concern. He always ended up feeling very protective over Kagome. She was still so new, so inexperienced and small looking and... well...

"Ketsueki... I think I know where he's headed. I'm not totally sure, but... it's as good a lead as any!" Kagome told them both.

At this very moment, Kagome was terrified...

_**"Lady Kagome, how lovely to see you this morning, have you come for your lessons with Kaede? Or maybe...something else?" Miroku asked his lady friend, a knowing glint in his eye. **_

_**"Er..." Kagome blushed slightly. "Well...not exactly..."**_

_**At that moment, Sango came out from her hut carrying Sanoku and the twins all in her arms, incredibly still able to give her still lecherous husband a half-hearted whack on the head. **_

_**"Can it Monk. You'd think after all this time... Ignore the houshi Kagome, and don't worry, InuYasha's out waiting by Goshinboku for you..." Sango gave a very small sly smile of her own.**_

_**Kagome's blush deepened further.**_

_**"Er...th-thanks S-Sango..." With that, the young miko sped away from the hut, looking forward to the little but cherished time she had to spend with her hanyou before Kaede's miko lessons began again.**_

Remembering that only frightened Kagome more.

What if... what if Ketsueki...?

She cringed.

_"Ketsueki, do you plan on attacking Kaede's village next? Will... Will you meet InuYasha?"_

XxXxX

The sky was blanketed with grey once more.

"Hurry villagers! Make haste for the trees!" Kaede yelled, as she herself made her way as quick as was possible away from the village. Everywhere, there were people running and screaming.

"Keep going Kaede!" The old priestess heard Sango call from behind her. Kaede held Miroku and Sango's son Sanoku, while Sango kept hold of her twin girls, one under each arm. They were sobbing violently, burying their faces into their mother's breast. Rin held Shippo on her shoulder as she ran alongside them, clutching Kaede's on free hand.

The demon exterminator's main priority right now was to get her children out of the village and away from the danger that had befallen them all. However, Sango couldn't help but pass an anxious glance back behind her, where she knew her husband was somewhere fighting off the inpending jeopardy, along with InuYasha and Kyotsu.

_"You'd better stay safe, Monk... Or you'll have ME to answer to!" _

Back at the village, Miroku shuddered involuntarily.

He, InuYasha, Kyotsu, and several of the most capable village warriors had elected to stay behind and fight off what now threatened their village.

Miroku had his staff and ofuda ready, InuYasha had his tetsusaiga. The warriors had their spears, and Kyotsu had a bow and arrow at the ready. He was still hurt from the previous attack he'd lived through, but he was stubborn with fierce determination _not _to simply allow the same thing that had slaughtered his village do the same to this one...

Infront of them, two lean figures stood, one of them a man, the other, a woman. Both clothed in yukata and hakama of shocking white, the man and woman's silvery-blonde hair blew with the cold wind. Their skin was almost as pale as their clothing, a marble like colour. To ordinary humans, they would look like any other people, just unusually beautiful. But both Miroku and InuYasha knew better.

_"These two couple a' creeps don't smell like youkai, but they sure as hell don't smell human... and they're carrying the scent of blood and death all other them..." _InuYasha thought inwardly. He clutched tetsusaiga tighter, grimly casting his gaze to look over at the two unfortunate cattle that lay dead behind the unorthodox man and woman. InuYasha's lip curled over his teeth and fangs. _"They sliced the heads of those two cattle off with a single swipe of their hands..."_

Not only did InuYasha have what he'd sensed and witnessed to make him wary of the pair, but he also had Kyotsu's earlier words to haunt him to.

_**"A man and woman came first... The villagers were drawn to them, cast under a spell by their unusual beauty..." **_

Hn. That wasn't going to happen to _this _village. The village _he _protected. He'd failed to... to protect... _others _in the past. He wouldn't fail again. Him and Miroku has sent Sango, Kaede, Rin and Shippo to runaway with the kids and the other villagers into the forest, where they'd be at least safer than they'd be back here.

Kyotsu shivered as the man and woman gazed back at them, the bloodlust clear in their eyes... their _red _eyes. Definately not human. The red-eyed strangers looked eager and ready to pounce, but seemed to be hesitating, almost waiting for something else...

Miroku was the first to speak.

"You have no purpose in this village, travellers. Leave at once, or we shall be forced to make you."

The man and woman didn't move an inch. They merely kept glaring at them all with those shocking red irises.

InuYasha stepped forward next. This was good, he could do with some action.

"If you two bastards aren't gonna play nice, then you'll be getting up nice and cosy with my tetsusaiga..." He drew his sword back to emphasise his point.

"Now, now... "

A soft, velvet-like voice filled the air. The sound of it chilled Miroku and the other humans to the very bone.

From behind the man and woman, came another figure. InuYasha hadn't even sensed his presense. He appeared out of air.

The new figure, another man, was easily recognised as being from the same race as the two before them. He shared the same pale skin as them, and the same shocking, if not far more..._crimson _eyes that they shared. His hair was a deep mahogany, tied up high on the back of his head, and he wore a kimono of purple and black, complete with a yellow obi.

InuYasha tensed. There something about this guy...something far worse than the first two.

"Who the fuck are you?" InuYasha spat. He was edge and ready for anything, these spector like beings all smelled of death and blood, but this new one smelled the most potently of it.

The spector stepped forward.

"I am the one they call Ketsueki, my good hanyou."

Said hanyou and Miroku flinched. How did this man know InuYasha was a half demon?

The man spoke again in that velvet voice.

"Kuran, Yumi. You may both step down. You have served me well this time."

The man and woman, apparently Kuran and Yumi, bowed before the one called Ketsueki, stepping back to allow him to come forward.

"Oh no ya don't bastard, stay away from this village!" InuYasha hissed.

Ketsueki didn't seemed to hear InuYasha. His red eyes were scanning the village behind him, his nose sniffing the air...

"So... my little lamb _was _here. Well done Kuran, well done Yumi. Her scent is faint, but she _has _been here..."

"Who is it you seek, Ketsueki?" Miroku asked warily, the threatening tone never leaving his voice. He didn't like this Ketsueki any more than InuYasha did.

Ketsueki turned his crimson eyes on Miroku.

"It seems she is no longer here... my little lamb is elsewhere. Tell me monk, have there ever been others, ones like myself and my servants, pass through this village?"

Miroku raised an eyebrow slightly. "Others?... None at all like you."

"Huh." Ketsueki muttered. "Very well then, I have no further use for this village...or its inhabitants... Kuran, Yumi, you may have your fun now. Enjoy your feed."

It was then that all three spector like beings crouched down on all fours, and pounced like a pride of wild lions.

"WIND SCAR!!"

XxXxX

Kagome stopped abruptly in her sprint. The wind tossed her cloak around her, and few whisps of escaped black hair blew across her cheeks from inside her hood.

That yell... that battle cry she'd just heard.

"Inu...Yasha?"

Instantly, Kagome forgot everything. The resolve, the promise she'd made to stay clear of the hanyou and their friends...all of that mustered will power faded at the sound of his voice.

So many feelings went through her, emotions she'd been trying so hard to forget and leave behind. All the care and affection she felt for InuYasha, all the sheer _love _she felt for him...it all came back in that instant. She couldn't push the feelings away.

From a few miles back behind her, the vampire miko could hear the sprinting feet of Hayate and Hotaru. From about three miles ahead of her, she could hear the sounds of fleeing villagers, along with the cries of what sounded like an intense fight. Kagome knew these sounds came from Kaede's very village. Unbridled panic flooded through her.

Had Ketsueki already gotten to Kaede's village? Was she already too late to stop him?

And then, flowing with the wind, was when Kagome caught Ketsueki's scent, along with two other vampires.

_"No!"_

Kagome's sprint accelerated.

She had to get there, and get there _now. _For the moment, her vowel to stay away from humans was completely forgotten. For their own safety, Kagome had promised to never go near her friends again. But now, they were in danger, because Ketsueki was hunting _her. _She _couldn't _stay away.

Knowing that she was probably making a big mistake in continuing, Kagome raced on to Kaede's village.

_"Please hold on InuYasha!" _

XxXxX

"Sacred sutras!" Miroku yelled, as he flung the sutras at Kuran and Yumi, who kept on advancing at them all.

They simply swatted the ofuda away. Not a single scorch mark.

Miroku felt beads of sweat run down his temple. None of his methods of defense were working on these...these creatures. The best he could do now was...

Miroku brought his staff forward, and muttering the words under his breath, summonded a barrier o protect him, Kyotsu and the village warriors, who's spears and arrows had literally bounced off of the attacking pair. Miroku sent a prayer for his wife and children's safety, hoping that the sacred barrier he knew Kaede had errected would hold firm if Kuran and Yumi made it past them...though Miroku knew it was most likely a matter of _when _they made it past. He didn't know how long the barrier would block their paths, they were like no other matter of being the monk had ever encountered before. Their strength was incredible, stronger than any youkai he had fought before. He and InuYasha were really in over their heads this time.

From infront of them, InuYasha battled Ketsueki. He wasn't fairing much better than Miroku.

InuYasha's claws, which were stronger than any steal, had almost no effect on Ketsueki. Ketsueki himself just carried an amused look on his face, enjoying the hanyou's bewilderment each time he dodged an attack.

InuYasha was getting seriously pissed at this point. He could feel his body waring out fast.

_"What the hell is this guy?! He moves faster than anything I've ever seen before, and every time I __**do **__manage to hit him with my claws they barely leave a scratch! Last time I used it, he actually dodged the Wind Scar! I can't use the Backlash Wave 'cause the creep don't give off any youki! I guess I could try..."_

InuYasha leapt backwards, brought his sword back over his head, and bellowed.

"ADAMENT BARRAGE!" He swung tetsusaiga forward.

_That _attack caught Ketsueki off guard. He managed to jump and dodge past the worst of the adament, but it unnerved him slightly when one of the spiked rocks grazed his arm, tearing off the sleeve of kimono. His slight wariness lasted no more than a few seconds.

He landed elegantly back on the ground, once again staring amusedly at the now baffled boy. To his right, he could hear Kuran and Yumi slowly penetrating Miroku's barrier. It wouldn't be long now.

InuYasha was breathing heavily, and now, though unwilling to openly admit it, was becoming very anxious. How could they defeat something they could barely touch or catch off guard? Ketsueki and his 'servants' had the speed, agility and the strength of what seemed like a thousand youkai all in one. Never had he encountered another like Ketsueki before.

But, no matter how hopeless the situation seemed at the moment, InuYasha would _not _give up. He would fight to the death.

Ketsueki stepped forward once more, staring quite intently at InuYasha. He sniffed the air.

_"So he has some super senses too... That's how he could tell I was hanyou..." _InuYasha thought.

Ketsueki suddenly spoke again in his sinister, velvet voice.

"You...hanyou. I never noticed before, but you... you carry the distant scent of my little lamb over you..."

From behind InuYasha and Ketsueki, Kuran and Yumi stopped their advances on Miroku's barrier. They turned to stare at their master, listening to his words. Miroku noticed the change and he too turned to see what was happening.

InuYasha's eyes narrowed.

"Little lamb, bastard? What the fuck is that s'pposed ta mean?"

Ketsueki smiled, revealing a set of gleamy white teeth and...fangs?

There was no mistaking it, Ketsueki had...fangs. Slightly smaller than the ones InuYasha had.

"Ahhh... it means _everything _to me hanyou. Tell me, why do you look so sad?"

InuYasha was taken aback.

"_Sad?_" He growled out.

"Yes. Sad." Said Ketsueki.

There was silence for a little while. Then Ketsueki smiled again. The smile was chilling.

"You carry an aura of sadness within you hanyou, and to my eyes that sadness is clearly evident in your own... you lost someone dear to you, did you not?..."

InuYasha's heart wretched painfully. _How. _How did this son of a bitch know...

Ketsueki chuckled, his laugh soft and like the chiming of bells, only making it all the more frightening.

"It would seem... It would seem you _knew _my little lamb, hanyou."

Said hanyou's eyes widened, as did Miroku's from behind him. InuYasha bore his own fangs in a snarl.

"What?" He spat, voice spitting with venom. This creep was venturing into dangerous territory...

InuYasha could already feel the despair coming back into him, the feelings of loneliness, of never seeing a certain miko from the future again...

He hated this bastard for reminding him of what he had lost, hated him for revealing the deep sadness he held in his heart to all at the scene.

"I don't know what the hell you're blabbering on about you _cur, _but if you think you're gonna beat me by resorting to something as pathetic as _this, _you got another thing coming... So. Shut. Up."

Ketsueki only laughed again.

"Hit a nerve there, did I boy? It's part of my nature... to see into a person's heart, see and know all the sadness, the _darkness _a person feels... Revealing it to everyone else is only part of the fun..."

InuYasha snapped. With a mighty roar, he sprung forward and lunged with tetsusaiga at Ketsueki.

"No! InuYasha stop!" Miroku yelled.

The hanyou was far from listening though. How dare he... How _dare _that bastard...

Ketsueki smirked, knowing he'd provoked the hanyou into a virtually suicidal attack. He could tell the hanyou's heart was already weak and tormented, he could tell that InuYasha had suffered a great deal of pain and loss in his life.

Ketsueki realed back on the balls of his feet, preparing to jump and deliver the final death blow to this tragic hanyou. He would enjoy spilling his blood.

Ketsueki leapt forward, coming right off the ground, swinging his hand back and forward towards the advancing hanyou, who had his claws and teeth bared, snarling as he brought his own hands and sword down...

Miroku could do nothing. In this one situation, he _knew _his friend stood no chance, and he was powerless to stop him...

Then, something new happened.

A rush of air flew past InuYasha in his leap, and the force of it was so strong that it sent him crashing back onto the ground with a loud thud.

By the time InuYasha was able to look back up again, Ketsueki was gone. He heard the gasps from Miroku, Kyotsu and the warriors, heard the hisses that sounded from Kuran and Yumi. He scanned the scene frantically for Ketsueki, finding the bastard at last... but also finding someone else.

A figure, a figure cloaked in dark grey, with a matching dark grey hood that covered their eyes, was knelt down over Ketsueki, wrestling him to the ground.

Bone chilling growls and snarls filled the air, all emiting from the two figures currently wrestling with eachother on the ground. The new cloaked figure was distinctly female, the cloak she wore hung delicately around her womanly curves. But no one could see her face...

What was astonishing, however, was the way she was pinning Ketsueki so forcefully to the ground, her hand wrapped tightly around his neck like a vice...

Was she also one of them?

And, for the first time since InuYasha had seen him, Ketsueki looked vaguely... afraid?

It was then that the scent hit InuYasha's nose like a tone of bricks.

...Jasmine...vanilla...strawberries...spring...

Kuran leapt forward suddenly, and the humans in the vacinity watched with shock horror as he hauled the cloaked figure off of his lord, snarling and snapping his teeth all the way.

Miroku watched anxiously as the womanly figure was tossed through the air and landed tumbling across the ground, coming to a hault resting on her side. There had sure been some force behind that toss. The woman groaned.

...and, to Miroku... that groan was very familiar sounding.

The monk, Kyotsu and the village men watched with apprehension as the figure slowly pushed herself up from the ground, her back facing them.

Ketsueki leapt up with a snarl, pushing Kuran aside as he tried to help his lord. Ketsueki's furious crimson eyes glared fiercely at the woman who was heaving herself up, now standing with her back to them all.

"Ka..."

The figure instantly stiffened at the sound of InuYasha's voice.

Miroku and the villagers instantly whirled round to stare at the hanyou. Miroku felt his insides twist.

The look the hanyou had on his face...one of utter disbelief...utter confusion...uncertainty... and...

Miroku's eyes widened.

...love?

Among with all the seeds of doubt that InuYasha was displaying at the moment, that one other look that the hanyou had given only to one certain person was a look the monk would never forget, and it was there now, etched into the hanyou's golden eyes as he stared at the woman.

Miroku's heartbeat accelerated as he too turned to stare back at the woman.

It...it couldn't be...

The woman slowly, ever so slowly started to turn...

But before she could face InuYasha, Ketsueki ramned into her.

There was a distinct yelp of pain, and Ketsueki locked his arms around the woman's cloaked body and pushed her to the groud with a loud _thump. _

It was then that her grey hood slid from around her face and hair.

Miroku's body snapped still, and he felt himself overwhelm with shock, his violet eyes so wide they almost came out of their sockets.

For InuYasha, time stopped completely, along with his heart.

There, laying with Ketsueki sprawled over her, his fangs tearing into her shoulder, was Kagome, her black hair fanning out around her head.

She didn't seem to comprehend Ketsueki biitng her, only did she stare at InuYasha, and he saw his own feelings reflected in her wide eyes.

Her own crimson irises.

**--**

_**There you have it, please let me know what you think!**_

_**And yeah, so the vampires in my fic have fangs...unlike in the Twilight books. Sorry, I couldn't resist going with a bit of tradition here.**_

_**Just so you all know, for the next two weeks I'm on work experience (groan). I will try and update at the weekends, or whenever I have some free time. Directly after these next two weeks, I have half term! (Yay!) But during that time I've got plenty of homework and I'm supposed to be revising for my mock exams... (sigh). So yeah, this is just a heads up that updates might again be a bit limited for a while. But I promise you I'll update whenever possible, I WON'T abandon this fic. Hope that's good enough for you all XD **_

_**Till next time!**_

_**One more thing: Do you think the rating if this story should be moved up from a "T" rating? Or is it okay how it is? Let me know!**_


	7. Melancholy

**Blimey... there's been a lot going on this week.**

**First being that Barack Obama has won the American election! (As if you didn't already know XD) **

**Another (for fellow Brit readers) being it was Bonfire Night on thursday - fireworks galore! They're still going off even now... :( the headaches.**

**Last being that I myself have more GCSE Mock exams coming up - so I hope that explains my late update. Again. Revision people... revision.**

**Anyway, I'm really pleased with the response I got for the first chapter of my story **_**Youkai Flesh**_ - **Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Or faved, etc... It does mean a lot, as I'm sure every author on here knows. **

**I do not own InuYasha, or, to play it safe, neither do I own Twilight. **

**7. Melancholy**

_Kikyou stepped out of the shadows, her body basked in ethereal moonlight. A vision of elegance, grace and beauty. And a posture of great sadness and regret._

_InuYasha stared into her dark brown pools, remembering the days he'd spent with her all those years ago, before Naraku interfered. She rarely smiled back then either, but that had only made her smiles all the more special. Back then, she tended to reserve her smiles for him and him only. Well... admittedly she smiled for her younger sister Kaede. She smiled for the village children, the village folk. But those smiles, no matter how genuine, always held a slight strain behind them. _

_But, when Kikyou was with him and smiled, that strain vanished. She seemed well and truly happy to be with him. To be without a care in the world. To be free for just a little while of her miko duties._

_Oh, how InuYasha grew to love those rare but special smiles. They were further evidence that _someone_ in the world had been happy to see him. _Someone _enjoyed his company. _

_He would always be thankful to Kikyou for that. _

_And, because of all that Kikyou had shown and taught him before, that there _was _kindness in the world, he felt ever more guilty about what he was about to do._

_"Kikyou... I... "_

_He couldn't get his words straight. How could he tell the woman he'd vowed to protect and once promised to live with..._

_That his heart now belonged to another?_

_Since being ressurected, Kikyou had suffered plenty. He blamed himself for her pain. Now, she would suffer even more because of him. _

_Kikyou seemed to sense his unease. She knew why he was troubled. Why he struggled to form the right words. The words that what shatter her last ray of hope..._

_Yet, when InuYasha did get those words right, it the great heartbreak she'd been expecting never came. _

_"Kikyou... I can't promise to come to hell with you anymore. I... I just can't. I can't leaver her behind Kikyou, I can't leave everything... all that's she given me, my friends... my _family. _I can't leave and just forget about that..."_

_Kikyou lowered her eyes, slightly astonished that her heart was still intact._

_"Kikyou... I, I don't know how to say this... you don't deserve to hurt anymore, but... I... I don't..."_

_Kikyou held up a hand, finally returning her gaze to his._

_"It is alright, InuYasha. I know what you wish to tell me... and, I am here now to tell you that I... I understand."_

_InuYasha was taken aback._

_"You... You do?"_

_Kikyou lowered her gaze once more._

_"InuYasha... I relieved you of your promise to acompany me to hell long ago. I realised, after seeing through my hatred... that I could not do such a thing to you. I can not kill the man I love. I could not truly do it back then... and I cannot now."_

_InuYasha's eyes glistened with emotion._

_"Kikyou..."_

_"InuYasha, before we say goodbye... may I hold you? Just one last time?"_

_InuYasha had her locked in a warm embrace before she could speak another word. He held her gently, and rested his chin on her head._

_"Kikyou... thank you. Thank you for all you've done for me, for what you've shown me. Everything. And I'm sorry, so sorry that things didn't work out the way we wanted it to all those years ago... "_

_Kikyou nodded once into his chest, allowing him to say what he needed to, then speaking up herself._

_"InuYasha... this doesn't change a thing. Long ago, I met you, I fell in love with you... but after what happened with Naraku, I realised I didn't really trust you. Not enough. But I know even now in my heart, after everything that has happened... that that first love is still there. You gave me hope, you gave me joy and acceptance, and I am eternally grateful to you for that."_

_InuYasha closed his eyes and savored this final moment._

_"Kikyou, I think... No. I _know _I loved you once, maybe I still do, but... it's not enough. It's not enough for me to leave her Kikyou. I can't leave Kagome. I... what I feel for her is..."_

_"I know, InuYasha. I know."_

_Kikyou pulled back from their embrace, and took a step away from the hanyou, who found his voice once more._

_"Kikyou... I will protect you from Naraku. You can count on that, and I will still avenge your death, but after we defeat Naraku..."_

_"Yes. After Naraku is obliterated... I shall pass on into death. For many months I have longed for rest, for peace InuYasha... but only can I pass on when the enemy is defeated. Only then will I have served my true purpose._

_The talk of her death sent a great sadness through InuYasha. He still cared for Kikyou, but he knew deep down that after Naraku, she would want to pass on. She was tired of suffering, tired of fighting... she no longer belonged in this world. _

_The miko's voice brought InuYasha from his thoughts._

_"Farewell, InuYasha. For now."_

_With that, she turned and left, her soul collectors gliding through the air around their mistress. The hanyou's ears drooped._

_"Goodbye Kikyou."_

_**'Only two weeks later... Kikyou was tainted by Naraku's spiderwebs, and lost her life. I couldn't remember ever feeling so guilty. After telling her that even though I was leaving her, I would still protect her from Naraku... and then failing to do so... it was the worst feeling.'**_

_InuYasha's eyes were grave and remorseful as they stared at the ground. He refused to meet Kagome's gaze, but only for a moment._

_"I had a vision of Kikyou... "_

_'Come with me...'_

_Kagome looked up at his face, her own sadness showing through her brown eyes. _

_"InuYasha... did you want to go?"_

_Now, he __**really **__wouldn't look at her. He chose not to awnser her question._

_"Your voice... your voice brought me back to my senses."_

_Kagome sighed. That hadn't been what she wanted to hear..._

_InuYasha spoke again._

_"I was unable to save Kikyou, that hurt but... I thought it was something I had to bear on my own. I didn't realise that you... that __**your **__feelings were..."_

_Kagome could see this was hard for him. He was never good when it came to expressing his feelings. She wanted to help him, to make it easier for him._

_"It's okay."_

_The hanyou finally looked up at her. He was going to protest._

_"No. Kagome its- "_

_"-okay. Kikyou's death is a subject that causes all of us pain, but you... you _were_ the one hurt by it the most. That's why it's okay."_

_InuYasha felt himself taken aback. How could Kagome be so...?_

_"Kagome... how can you be so strong?"_

_It took a moment, but an angry fire suddenly burned in the young miko's eyes, and set them aflame._

_InuYasha fell back a step, surprised at her sudden change of mood, and suddenly very afraid of her... The talk had been going well. Or, so he thought._

_"This isn't being strong stupid!" Kagome bellowed, effectlively causing InuYasha to fall backwards onto his butt, his body rigid and his mind preying that she wouldn't osuwari him..._

_"It's how can I be so kind, right?" Kagome finished. _

_InuYasha sweat dropped._

_'THIS is being KIND?!'_

_**'Back then, when Kagome asked me whether I wanted to go with Kikyou or not... I didn't answer her. I... I think a part of me wanted to, but only because I wanted to make Kikyou happy. I wanted to put an end to her suffering, but... a much bigger part of me didn't. Kikyou would never have wanted me give up my life like that, and, like I told Kikyou, I would never leave Kagome or my friends... She... they mean more to me than words can say.'**_

_"Kagome will lose to her fear of the darkness... She will wish on the jewel, become trapped within it, and a new battle of the souls will begin... and so the neverending cycle of the Shikon-no-tama will continue... That is the reason Kagome was born."_

_InuYasha's teeth gritted together, displaying his anger._

_"That is NOT the reason Kagome was born!"_

_He brought Tessaiga down, unleashing the Wind Scar and destroying the few youkai that dared to say such things. It wasn't true! Kagome was born to-_

_"Kagome taught me."_

_'How to trust people, to be trusted by people... being kind, and relying on other... Kagome taught them all to me... It's because of Kagome that I have friends.'_

_InuYasha had a sudden realisation._

_"Kagome was born to meet _**me**_, and I too, for Kagome's sake..."_

_**'Yeah. That's what I believed, and believe. It's the one thing, despite all that's happened, that I know is true. Losing mother, having a conceited bastard tear me and Kikyou apart, having Kikyou pin me to that godforsaken tree with her own arrow... losing Kikyou all over again... all that crap was hard, but... with Kagome, having Kagome at my side, made all that stuff worth the pain.**_

_**'So why couldn't I keep her? If we were meant to meet eachother, why did the Kami tear us apart again? Three years we spent apart, and just when we were finally reunited, I had to lose her all over again... **_

_**'...'**_

_**'So... what the HELL is happening right now?'**_

_**XxXxX**_

InuYasha awoke with a start, panting, reaching out with a clawed hand...

_"Kagome..."_

"Lady Kaede look! Lord InuYasha is awakening!" The hanyou heard a young girl squeal.

Rin.

"Aye child. Lord Monk, help me ease him up."

Kaede.

InuYasha felt two arms latch under his shoulders and around his back, hoisting him into a sitting position.

"InuYasha?"

Miroku.

"Kaede I gathered some more of the herbs for... Oh! InuYasha you're awake! Thank goodness!"

The heavy patter of a pregnant woman making her way across the hut and over to them reached his ears. The questions all came at once.

"Are you feeling alright lord InuYasha?!"

"Child? Does this hurt when I..."

"InuYasha... how are you feeling?"

"Let me fetch you a pale of water..."

God. How he wanted them to just _stop. _

He managed to drown out the voices of his friends, and instead found himself listening out for another. When he realised that the voice he was seeking wasn't in amongst the others at that point, he began to panic. He sniffed the air, and couldn't find a trace of the scent of the one that beautiful voice belonged to...

He reached out with his hands madly.

"Kagome!" He yelled, jumping to his feet and looking around the hut like a wild animal.

"InuYasha! Sit back down man! Allow Kaede to finish-!"

"SHUT UP damnit!" The hanyou bellowed.

Miroku looked slightly startled, taking a step away from the frantic young man, who was now glaring fiercely at them all.

"Where is she?!" He demanded.

Sango spoke up. "Where is... who?"

"Don't through that bullshit at me! Where's KAGOME?!"

For a moment, everyone was stunned into silence, no one was sure how to respond. Finally, Miroku broke the silence.

"InuYasha... you... you _know _that Kagome is... that she..." Miroku took a deep breath, choosing his words as carefully as he could, for InuYasha's and everyone else's sake too.

"Kagome... is no longer with us, InuYasha... You know this."

InuYasha didn't appear to listen.

"No! She was there! I SAW HER! You did too Miroku! And that old fart Kyotsu! She appeared after that Ketsueki attacked you dumbass!"

They looked at InuYasha like he'd just grown two heads.

Once again, Miroku was the one who dared to speak to the disgruntled (putting it mildly) hanyou.

"InuYasha, Kyotsu left us two days ago to help with rebuilding his village... No one has attacked _this _village though..."

InuYasha stared at Miroku like _he _had grown two heads.

"What... what are you talking about Monk?! You were there! And all the villagers! You were all there when that bastard Ketsueki attacked! He attacked and wounded me, and then Kagome came and..."

Miroku gave InuYasha a sympathetic look that InuYasha just _hated _at that moment.

"InuYasha... you have been out for a good three days. A mad bear youkai attacked the village, and you had a bit of a tough time fighting it. You defeated it, but you were severely wounded... there was no Ketsueki."

InuYasha's golden eyes widened at what he was hearing. He couldn't _believe _what he was hearing.

"But...but Kagome was-"

"InuYasha. Kagome. Is. Dead. She's not coming back... not this time."

The pain and confusement in InuYasha eyes made Miroku feel terrible about what he had just pointed out to his friend, but it had to be done.

Kagome was gone. She'd been dead for a whole six months now. There had been no Ketsueki, the one who Kyostu spoke of, and their late miko friend had _certainly _not turned up.

InuYasha... he missed Kagome so much. Still, even now, six months on, he was struggling to cope. While he had been unconscious, he must have dreamt of her, seen her again his subconscious.

That must have been it.

InuYasha started to shake his head, his long silver mane flying out all around his, his rosary beads clanging together.

"You're wrong... Kagome. Was. Here. I _know _she was... I'd never mistake her scent damnit! I'd never mistake HER! I'd know her anywhere!"

With that, InuYasha sprinted out of the hut, apparently not aware that his haori and undershirt had been removed in order to heal wounds on his chest.

Miroku sighed sadly, looking back over his shoulder.

"What are we going to do now?" Sango asked, a melancholy look and tone about her all.

**-----**

**Hmm... a little confusing eh? Don't worry, the story should start to pick up in these next chapters, and ALL will be explained!**

**But please let me know what you think. Do you really think that meeting Ketsueki and Kagome... was all just a part of InuYasha's dream? Kind of a cruel twist wouldn't you say? I hate doing this to poor old Inu, he's suffered so much in my story already :(**


	8. Via Twilight We Move

**Hello to all ;D Twilight's out in the US today, am I right? Woop woop XD**

**I hate having time limits. I really do. I hate it when you only have an hour to write two whole history essays, end up rushing it and it comes out so messed up you just want to bury your head in the sand. Yep, I **_**really **_**hate that. **

**Ah. It's just life, right? Life isn't fair sometimes. **

**Oh well, on a brighter note, don't you just love it when your English exam task is to describe a memory, in any shape or form? A story perhaps? Luck was in my favour there :)**

**Sorry for saying this chapter would be up on Monday - and, surprise surprise - it wasn't. I had company, and he never left till late. I was mentally exhausted - not really in the right mood for typing. So sorry for that - forgive? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**8. Via Twilight We Move**

"InuYasha! Wait please!"

The hanyou finally took note of Miroku's presense, skidding to a hault in the middle of the field. He peered back over his bare shoulder.

"What do you want Monk?"

Miroku came to a stop a few feet from InuYasha, kneeling slightly, his hands resting on his knees as he arched his body over. He fought to catch his breath.

"Inu-Yasha... p-please listen-to reason-ing..." The houshi managed to gasp out.

InuYasha narrowed his golden eyes, and they became slit like. He turned his head back and prepared to run again.

He didn't have to listen to this. Nor did he feel he had the time to.

Miroku saw what he was planning, and decided to take more desperate measures.

He flung himself forward, wrapping his deep violet cladded arms around InuYasha's legs, falling to his knees. He snapped.

"InuYasha LISTEN to me. Kagome is GONE. She is NEVER coming back. I don't know what manner of dream you had- "

The hanyou actually fought back tears when he whirled round and yelled straight back.

"It WASN'T A DREAM! Why can't you see that?! I _saw _her! I _know _I did! You were there! You saw her too!"

Miroku loosened his hold on InuYasha's knees. He stared solemnly up at his friend.

"InuYasha, _listen _to yourself. For months now, Kagome has been dead. How is it possible for her to suddenly reappear? The dead cannot be brought back to life InuYasha, not truly... _you _of all people should know that..."

The hanyou flinched.

"Leave Kikyou outta this. It ain't gonna work Miroku."

"I wasn't intending to use it against you my friend, merely to knock some sense into you... Please InuYasha, listen. What you saw... what you _thought _you saw... it wasn't real. You miss Kagome so badly sometimes that you just conjured up a- "

"Shut. Up."

Miroku didn't even waver under InuYasha deadly gaze, nor did he flinch at the icy tone of his voice.

"You don't care do you?! None of you care whether Kagome's here or not! You're all so happy with the way your lives are at the moment, that it wouldn't interest you in the slightest if she's here or not!"

Miroku attempted to intervene, but InuYasha cut him off.

"You and Sango are married with three kids! Sango's expecting another whelp and Kaede's got Rin to take care of now - like the daughter she never had! You ALL got what you wanted; a family, a home, but what did I get?! I've been on my own all this time, and just when I thought things were gonna get better, something had to come and it away again! Do you know what that's like Miroku? To be alone for eternity!"

Miroku wasn't one to lose his temper, if he could help it, but what InuYasha had just insinuated... that he didn't _care _at all about Kagome, that _none _of them did... that _he _was the only one suffering...

The Monk stood to his full height, staring InuYasha straight in the eye.

"How _dare _you InuYasha."

The hanyou narrowed his eyes even further.

"You think you're the only one suffering? You don't think I don't wake up at night to find my wife still crying over the loss of her best friend? Her sister? You don't think Shippou still suffers from the nightmares, that he doesn't moan in his sleep for her to come comfort him? You don't think _I'm _still hurting? Kagome was a like a younger sister to me! She brought me Sango together! She's the reason we defeated Naraku - the _reason _we have the lives we do now! We will never forget Kagome, but neither do we want to waste what she gave us, and that's not what she would have wanted either!

"You're never alone InuYasha, _we _are still here, but you haven't even tried to move on! Your letting your misery over her death overcome you! Don't you see that? You're _dying _inside InuYasha! And it's in vain - killing yourself won't bring her back! You didn't see her before, because she's de-"

The next thing Miroku knew, he was laying flat on his back, his cheek throbbing madly from the impact that had just rammed into it.

InuYasha was stunned. He stared at his fist, now horrified at what he had just done to one of his closest friends. He... punched Miroku... why did he do that? Attack someone he cared for?

Miroku, needless to say, didn't know what else to do. InuYasha had now made it very clear what he thought, and that nothing, not even the loyalty and compassion of his friends could deter him.

He really thought Kagome was alive. Just from some dream. _It felt so real, _InuYasha had told him. It _couldn't _have been a dream. _He _had been there...

But that couldn't have been the case. He'd know, and they'd _all _know if the fiersome youkai like creature that Kyotsu had described had attacked the village.

Ketsueki... Kagome... red eyes... it all seemed too far fetched. It _couldn't _have happened.

But InuYasha, Miroku realised, fully believed it had.

"InuYasha..." Miroku pleaded once more with his friend, gently this time.

Shadows covered InuYasha's eyes now.

The sun had set, twilight was here. The hanyou couldn't bring himself to just go back to the village and forget.

He finally spoke.

"I'm sorry Miroku, but I _have _to do this. I know it's not possible, that there's no way that she... but it felt so real. I have to be sure, Miroku, I _have _to know whether Kagome's dead or alive - or I will _never _be able to move on."

With that, InuYasha bounded off into the approaching night. Miroku watched as his sillohuette gradually disappeared. He heard soft sigh from behind him, before a cold thumb gently rubbed over his cheek.

Miroku recognised the soothing caress of his pregnant wife, who had now moved to kneel beside him. The now part time taijiya gazed sadly at her husband, a hand on his shoulder.

"Sango..."

"Miroku... will you go after him this time?"

Miroku looked back at the horizon, where InuYasha now ran, out of sight.

"No. Not this time Sango. He feels he _must _do this. Perhaps, when he finally comprehends the truth... perhaps _then, _he can start to move on. Kagome wouldn't want him suffering like this."

XxXxX

"Kagome? Are you alright?"

Kagome felt Hotaru's presense long before she appeared. She'd heard her graceful leaps through the air.

"No. No I'm not alright Hotaru."

Hotaru sighed. She'd grown to care a lot for Kagome in the many months they'd known eachother. She'd stood by and reassured Kagome when the young miko first awoke from her transformation, soothing her and comforting her in the only ways she knew how...

_**"Shh, shhh it's alright. We're here to help. It...It's okay..."**_

_**"No. No it's not okay! What has he **_**done**_** to me?!"**_

_**Junko came forward.**_

_**"My lady... please, allow us to explain. It must all be very frightening but you must try and calm down!"**_

_**But Kagome wouldn't calm. **_

_**"What's happened to me?! This has to just be a dream! It's just a nightmare! I don't really have red eyes - I'm not here! - That psycho never attacked me! I'm just in Kaede's hut, back with InuYasha. None of this is real..."**_

_**Hotaru felt her long frozen heart reach out for this poor miko, this young woman. She didn't deserve what had happened to her, and with the state of denial the girl was in now, all of Hotaru's plans of dress-ups went out the window... she only wanted this girl to feel better some how.**_

_**But what could she do? Not a lot. Once the transformation had taken place, there was no way you could reverse it. **_

_**So instead, Hotaru focused on her inner power - her inner strength. Her spirit reached out to the girl's, wrapping around it, consuming it. **_

_**Comforting it. **_

_**Immediately Kagome calmed. There was a soothing presense all around her, one she couldn't place...**_

Like she had that time before, Hotaru attempted to reach out and touch Kagome's spirit once again. As a human, Hotaru had always been a very gentle soul, kind and always offering a shoulder to cry on...

As her ability displayed. She had the power to comfort. To soothe one's worries.

Kagome flinched when she felt Hotaru's spirit start to wrap around her. Instantly, her miko instincts kicked in, and she blocked Hotaru's spirit as it attempted to comfort her.

Her spiritual power. The one thing she'd been able to keep after becomming a vampire.

"Hotaru, I know you want to help, but... this isn't something that's going to go away. I need time."

Hotaru released Kagome's spirit sadly. She nodded her head once, turned, and walked away.

Kagome continued to sit there on the hilltop, still has a statue. With nightfall approaching, she'd taken the liberty of removing her grey hood, allowing her long, wavy ebony locks to blow around her shoulders with the gentle evening breeze. Whisps of it caught against her pale, porcelain skin. Her red eyes were shaded purple in the twilight, and they were downcast as she looked down at small village below her.

She watched as a heavily pregnant Sango helped Miroku to stand, stared as they supported eachother back to the village. Sango was pregnant again, eh? This would be her fourth child.

Kagome smiled a little. The friends she would always love and care had what they'd always wanted. They were living the lives they deserved to live, the ones that, thanks to Naraku, had almost been ripped from them.

The only one who didn't seem to have what he really deserved, the one who deserved a happy ending more than any of them...had just run off in the opposite direction, away from his friends. His _family. _

To come after her.

_'Oh InuYasha...'_

She didn't want InuYasha to come after her. She didn't want him to see her like this.

A living dead girl. One who had lost her soul. A monster. A vampire.

It always felt odd saying it, but... she was now a threat to him. She didn't want to risk losing her control, hurting him. Sort of like when he'd revert to his youkai form, and he'd tried to keep her away so _he_ wouldn't hurt her. Ah, irony.

The previous day's goings on came back to her. After ramming into Ketsueki to keep him away from InuYasha yesterday, the evil vampire had pinned her to the ground. Still considered a newborn by most vampires, even Kagome wasn't quite strong enough to go up against Ketsueki on her own. He was fueled with human blood - but Kagome wasn't about to let him devour any humans in Kaede's village. Nor would he _ever _touch InuYasha.

Up until Ketsueki'd pinned her to the floor, biting into her neck, Kagome had had her grey hood up... but then it had fallen from her face.

Leaving InuYasha, Miroku, and the village warriors to see her again for the first time in half a year. Alive.

The moment InuYasha's beautiful golden irises met her cold, murderous red ones, Kagome knew that was it. Everything she'd given up to protect the man she loved, to protect her friends... it was all for nothing.

Because she knew, now that she'd seen her hanyou again, she would never be able to leave him.

She'd loved him deeply as a human.

As a vampire, those feelings had far from disappeared, but rather they'd become more... dominant.

She'd wanted to run into InuYasha's arms and hold him tightly, to reach up and touch his face, wrap her fingers around his forelocks and pull his face down to hers...

And Kagome knew she would have done just that, had a sadistic vampire not started digging his fangs into her torso. She'd felt that. And the pain she so rarely felt washed over her, frightened her.

Ketsueki wanted her. But whether his want was fueled by his desire for her blood or... something else, she didn't know.

Desperately, Kagome'd found InuYasha's eyes again. Just his presense, his gaze, could make her feel unafraid, no matter what the situation. But Kagome was alarmed, however, when she saw InuYasha crouching down into a pounce, snarling in their direction...

Had InuYasha been about to attack Ketsueki... or _her?_

She never got to find out, as Hayate, her adopted older brother and lead vampire of their small coven bombarded into Ketsueki, knocking him straight off of her. Like lightning, Kagome got up from her position on the ground, snarled and launched herself at Ketsueki as he and Hayate fought. Their aim now was to get the vampire away from the village.

Ketsueki's brethren, Yumi and Kuran, had attempted to help their master, but at that moment, Hotaru had made her presense known. Comfort was Hotaru's fortee, but she also possessed another power...

Kagome looked behind her to see Kuran and Yumi freeze where they stood.

Hotaru's bronze eyes had turned silver, and her irises had become slits - cat like. It had made the hair on Kagome's neck stand on end. Hotaru was a gentle soul, a vampire with morals and no desire to kill humans.

But her hidden 'talent' was nothing short of terrifying.

An explosion of wind had filled the hair, blowing the hair and clothes of everyone around Hotaru wildly.

Kagome, knowing what Hotaru was about to do, had moved away from the fight with Ketsueki, as did Hayate. Ketsueki was no fool either. Sensing danger, Ketseuki turned and fled. Leaving Yumi and Kuran to their fate.

Kagome, acting on instinct, ran over to InuYasha and Miroku, who both looked as if they'd seen a ghost. No joke there, she _was _dead. They were as white as sheets as they watched her run over to them. Kagome couldn't tell what InuYasha was thinking, but shock was clearly evident in his features. She could just imagine how he felt, seeing the one he most likely been lead to believe was dead, come galloping towards him, wrapping her grey cloaked arms around his torso, pushing him back towards the village and yelling, "Look away NOW!"

No problem there. The village warriors had long since fled.

Miroku, still flabbergasted, finally sensed the danger in the air and obliged to her request. InuYasha, however, and not been as co-operative. He couldn't stop staring at Kagome as she pushed him back towards the village...

"Ka... gome?"

"InuYasha!" Kagome looked up into his eyes, noticing him flinch, most likey due to her red eyes. She wouldn't dwell on that now though. InuYasha's life was what mattered to her now.

"InuYasha I'm begging you! Close your eyes! I'm here! Just trust me!" Kagome thanked the kami when he finally closed his eyes. She felt his arms wrap around her and then tighten their grip. His expression was peaceful, content...

Hotaru, knowing that everyone else was out of danger, let her power take effect. There was a blinding flash of light as Hotaru's body pulsed. When the light disappeared, Hotaru's eyes returned to their bronze shade, and the sudden wind disappeared. Kuran and Yumi had disappeared.

Kagome knew where they'd disappeared to. Hotaru had sent them into death - into the firey pits of hell itself. That was her power. She created portals into the afterlife. Only fate decided whether the ones caught in its path went to heaven or hell. It was a last resort though, something she rarely used unless it was absolutely neccessary. Kuran and Yumi were lost souls, the unfortunate two who had been bitten by Ketsueki and decided to follow his footsteps.

Besides, whether Hotaru wanted to use her power often or not, it only worked under certain circumstances. When a person's time just... came.

Hayate had rushed to Hotaru's side, and both them had exchanged anxious glances at their sister, who was locked in the embrace of the inu hanyou. Hayate knew what he had to do.

Kagome, now sitting and staring out across the village and its fields, knew Hayate had done the right thing. Back then, she didn't know if she could have brought herself to escape InuYasha's embrace. And he wasn't meant to know, he, Miroku and the others... they weren't meant to know that their kind existed. It was just so much better this way. For both humans, youkai and vampires. Humans wouldn't have to threat over their existance.

So Hayate had used his own power - he erased their memories. InuYasha's, Miroku's, the entire village's. His power only worked to an extent; he could erase as many memories as he pleased at once - but only by a day. And that was all that had been needed.

So Kagome found herself here now, feelings of both despair and relief filling her. She'd seen InuYasha again, hugged him, touched him, and he'd hugged and touched her back. For a few minutes, she'd been in complete bliss.

And then she'd had to leave him again. InuYasha fainted the moment he was out of their embrace, Ketsueki had wounded him quite servely - but not _fatally. _

When everything had seemed in order, Kagome, Hotaru and Hayate had fled the village. Kagome had refused to go far though, she wanted to stay in InuYasha's forest and keep watch over the village for a little while, to make sure her friends were alright.

Hayate's 'gift' seemed to have indeed taken effect. Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kaede and Rin had no recollection of the horrors of the day before. Neither did any of the villagers.

InuYasha, however...

Somehow, he'd evaded Hayate's power. Somehow, he _still _remebered what had happened - and, although everyone else was convinced he'd just experienced a far fetched dream, InuYasha was relentless. He was now out there, looking for _her. _

"InuYasha... please just go back to the village. Don't come looking for me. I... I'm not worth all your suffering. And I know, as I am, that I can't stay with you, no matter how much I want to... You'll only get hurt again."

xXxXx

Sesshomaru walked, in a elegant stance, past the tree of ages - the Goshinboku. Where his half brother InuYasha had been pinned by Kikyou's sacred arrow for 50 years.

The tree held little significant to him, he was here on an entirely different mission.

"My lord! Wait! Don't leave me behind again Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Hm. A pest of a price to pay for being merciful.

He continued on as if he hadn't heard his ever loyal servant Jaken. He never ventured past the old Bone Eater's Well when he came here, he didn't need to. Well, very occasionly he ventured down to the edge of it, but never did he mix or fratanise directly with pathetic human spawn.

Except when it came to Rin, and her current life. Whether she lived under his watch or not, she was his ward, and forever entitled to his protection. She was perculiar girl, Rin, once choosing to spend her time with him and Jaken, an inu youkai and an imp like demon, rather than her own human kind. She'd loved travelling with him.

But, first and foremost, and no matter how... _fond _Sesshoumaru had grown of her, Rin was human. She belonged with humans, to live in a human village.

So that was where he'd sent her - to this village, where he knew she'd have the protection of his brother, who wieldled the tessaiga in order to protect humans.

Sesshoumaru had just reached the Well, gazing down the hill at the village -spoting Rin straight away playing in the fields with the small Kitsune- when he smelled something... perculiar. Off was another word for it...

"My lord, where are we- oof!" Jaken spluttered when he walked straight into Sesshoumaru's leg.

Fear instantly filled Jaken's heart. And impending pain.

"Oh please forgive me Lord Sesshoumaru! I didn't me to-" But Jaken cut himself off. His lord rarely listened to his pleas for forgiveness, but this time his lord was... very much not listening.

Instead, Sesshoumaru was staring out ahead of him, his eyes narrowed, and his lips actually curling up and over his fangs in a threatening snarl. Jaken's eyes swirled with admiration. His lord never ceased to amaze him with his feral nature!

"Who are you?" Sesshoumaru called out at the trees, where the scent was coming from.

A tall, slim but well built and distinctly male figure stepped out from the shadows.

"Are you the one they call Sesshoumaru?" A sly, sinister voice escaped the figure's lips.

"What of it?"

The figure smiled coily.

"Oh, just confirming the rumours... InuYasha, you are the hanyou's half brother are you not? A fuel fledged inu youkai?"

"Again, what of it? Who are you?"

The smile widened.

"My name is Ketsueki."


	9. Breaking Free?

**I'm not putting this off any longer - the chapter goes up **_**today. **_**It's waaay overdue.**

**I was going to post this up around Christmas time, but I had a little problem sorting out the plot, and where the story would go from here, but I reckon I've just about sorted it now =D**

**Hope you all had a lovely Christmas and have a happy new year!**

**Also, please let me know, should I move the story's rating up or just keep it the same? It's already on a **_**T**_** rating, but what do you think? **

**9. Breaking Free?**

Sesshoumaru kept his eyes narrowed and his senses on high alert. This stranger... Ketsueki he called himself... he reeked of death and human blood.

Jaken stared at the male figure that stood before his lord. He wore a very average looking deep-grey kimono and hakama, but his simple get up did nothing to hide the porcelain skin that lay beneathe the material. There was little sun out today, but Ketsueki's shockingly pale white skin seemed to reflect the little light that shone from the dew that had gathered on the tree branches and grass. The light reflected from the dew was cut off when it reached Ketsueki's hair, which was of a shimmering ebony and held up in a long braid that reached way past his back, and was almost as long as Sesshoumaru's. The colour of his skin and hair also meant that his red eyes were poorly concealed. Jaken couldn't help it; he gave an involuntary shiver at those eyes.

The inu youkai spoke softly, but the threat was clear in his voice.

"You are not human, and you are not a youkai... so just _what _are you? You smell of death and blood."

Ketsueki smiled crookedly.

"You certainly have a keen nose, don't you? It is true, I am neither human or youkai. As for what I really am, I will leave that for your imagination, you need not know... You can relax, Sesshoumaru, I come not to fight."

Sesshoumaru did not at all relax from his current posture. He could sense the danger eminating from this unusual male, and it actually made the hair on his neck stand on end. Ketsueki might not be human or youkai, he was something else; but whatever he was, he was strong. If they were to engage in a fight...

"If you have not come to fight with this Sesshoumaru, then what is it you want? This Sesshoumaru has little time for games..."

"I require information from you, Sesshoumaru. Your brother, _InuYasha... _May I ask, what his relationship is with the young female named Kagome?"

"I care not for whatever relationship my half brother shares with that girl. It is of little importance to me."

Ketsueki's eyes suddenly narrowed, and his voice turned from pleasant and inquisitive to somewhat more like Sesshoumaru's: soft and threatening. Dangerous.

"You do not know then, whether the relationship they share is of one between lovers?"

Sesshoumaru said nothing. Jaken grew annoyed at the interegating tone Ketsueki was using with his beloved lord, and the little imp like youkai stepped forward, his staff raised.

"How dare you question my lord in such a manner! He has informed you that he cares not for human emotions, so you should just leave it at that and be on your way! Besides, from what I have heard, the miko girl that InuYasha travelled with disappeared _months_ ago and has not been heard or seen of since!"

Ketsueki stared down at the little green youkai. He snapped his teeth.

"Dah!" Jaken screeched in fear, hiding back behind the leg of his lord. _'He... he has fangs!'_

Ketsueki sneered but then restored his original 'pleasant' exterior, and smiled softly at Sesshoumaru once more.

"Yes, the girl... disappeared. Very well then. Thank you for your assistance," and with that, Ketsueki took a giant leap into the trees and vanished as quickly as he had appeared.

Sesshoumaru stared after him. Ketsueki had not gone far, he could tell. The inu youkai could smell the threat, and knew the village that Rin resided in was no longer safe with Ketsueki near.

He would stay and keep an eye on Rin for a while longer, with her home in danger like this. He wasn't completely sure what this Ketsueki was capable of, but whatever it was, it was setting him on edge.

Jaken could sense his lord's wariness, and that worried him. His lord Sesshoumaru rarely felt threatened, he was always much stronger than any possible opponent he'd faced in the past. But, Jaken could sense it too... there something different about Ketsueki. Something more deadly than what Sesshoumaru had battled with in the past.

xXx

Ketsueki watched from the trees as the village inhabitants went about their every day activities. The scents of the many men, women and children drifted past his nose, burnt his throat. The thirst for their blood shed was almost impossible to ignore. But he had to resist.

_This _was the village that the hanyou InuYasha protected, and, for today at least, the one Sesshoumaru protected also, possibly because of the little dark haired girl helping the aging village miko collect medicinal herbs. Sesshoumaru (who Ketsueki could see wondering in the shadows from his tree branch) seemed to carry an unusual affection for the girl, though the higher youkai had made it quite clear he cared not for human emotions. Odd. Sesshoumaru always kept her in his sight, moved where she moved to. He watched her like a hawk.

Ah, so Sesshoumaru _had _sensed the danger from him. If Ketsueki carried out his plan, Sesshoumaru might pose somewhat of a bother. He appeared far stronger and more resilient than any other youkai the vampire had come across before. He would have to be more cautious around the demon lord.

Ketsueki's plan was this: kill the inu hanyou. Simple enough, but perhaps with this Sesshoumaru stalking around, it would prove more difficult. Would the demon lord step in to help his half brother when he attacked the village? Maybe not, Sesshoumaru had displayed some feral nature toward InuYasha. Then again...

Hn. Well, it wouldn't matter either way. Sesshoumaru was a strong one, but Ketsueki had no doubt that he himself was strong_er. _Sesshoumaru could die, while he_, _on the other hand, was already dead.

Whatever obstacle Ketsueki faced tonight, from Sesshoumaru or any of the village folk, it wouldn't stop him from achieving his goal. He _would _kill InuYasha. That was what he was here to do.

The hanyou would pay. He would pay for the bond he shared with Kagome. _His _Kagome. He'd seen what the hanyou thought of the vampire-miko, the feelings that were so obvious between the two when they'd hugged like that the other day... He'd only asked Sesshoumaru to confirm it.

Kagome was _his. _He'd claimed her as his own the day he'd bitten her. She was his to do with as he pleased.

No one would stand in the way of that.

xXx

It was around dusk that InuYasha finally slowed to a hault.

An unnerving shiver ran up his spine, chilling him to the very bone.

Looking over his shoulder, InuYasha's eyes widened. There was no wind in the air, everything was just too still.

_'The village!' _

He wasn't sure what, but something was wrong. He sensed the danger, and his instincts were screaming at him. He didn't need to be told twice.

Like a bullet, InuYasha was racing back across the long stretch of terrain from which he'd come, going as fast as his legs would allow.

_'Fool... I'm such a fool! I just up and left them like that! Now, the entire village is in serious trouble! Miroku, Sango... just hold on until I get there!'_

InuYasha greatly regretted the harsh words he'd exchanged with Miroku before. And the blow he'd delivered to the monk's face. It'd been tearing him up inside ever since he'd left the village, but he hadn't been able to find the will in him to go back and make amends. What he'd said to Miroku before has been true - he really _couldn't _go on until he was certain that Kagome was dead. The 'dream' he'd had, as everyone kept telling him, had so _real. _It felt like an actual memory, the events were crystal clear in his mind.

_**"You're letting your misery over her death overcome you! Don't you see that? You're dying inside InuYasha!"**_

Was that true? Since the day they'd all found Kagome's blood splattered on that clearing, he hadn't been the same. With yet another woman gone from his life, he'd become so lost and broken inside that he'd actually started to think...

Maybe... maybe it really had been a dream. He missed Kagome so much, more than he ever willingly admit to anyone, and the pain of losing her had been eating him up inside. Supposedly seeing Kagome again had felt so real, and yet... maybe it was just him subconsciously looking for a way out?

He was so tired of hurting. So tired of the pain that he lived with every day.

_**"You're dying inside InuYasha!"**_

_Miroku..._

_**"What's wrong with that? The fact that more people know about your secret only means you have more friends than before, doesn't it?"**_

_**"...Keh."**_

_Kagome..._

Every thought always led back to her.

What Miroku had told him really was true. He _was _dying inside. He knew he'd never be able to break free from the pain unless he was willing to move on, to forget.

He could never forget Kagome though, even if he wanted to. Like Kikyou, she was too bigger part of his life for him to just cast away from his memory. Even bigger than that.

How could he forget all she'd done for him? All she'd taught him? The fact that she'd always stood by him? Cared... _loved _him for what he was? Given her unconditional trust?

InuYasha knew now though, as he galloped back to the village to save his friends from the danger that lay so heavy in the air, that he'd have to try. He didn't want to forget Kagome, it was near to impossible... but how else could he move on? How else would the pain stop? Remembering everything she'd done for him only made the fact that he'd failed to protect her worse.

The hanyou also knew that because of the way he acted, his friends suffered aswell. They were hurting too, and he never made it any easier for them. At least they were _trying _to move on.

InuYasha made a silent vowel as after what seemed like forever, the village finally came into view. He would try to move on and forget. His friends, Miroku, Sango and Shippou... they all needed him, they needed him as their protector, as their friend. And, he really needed _them _too. They were the only reason he hadn't gone into a complete and utter break down over the last six months. Kagome had given him these friends, and he cared for them much more than one would believe.

As he entered the village, and ran past the screaming and terrified villages, he could only hope and prey with all his being that his friends were safe and alive. He'd spend every day from now ensuring their safety and well being, like he was supposed to do as their protector, as their friend. It would be hard, but he would have to try and move on.

He leapt onto the great red torii that stood solid infront of Kikyou's shrine, having smelled both Miroku and Sango's scents. Looking at the scene below him, he found a disturbing sight.

Miroku stood their at the very far corner of the small shrine grounds, his arms spread out protectively, his staff in one hand, shielding a pregnant Sango and a whimpering Rin, who both sat kneeled down on the ground with their arms clutching eachother, and Sango stroking Rin's hair soothingly. InuYasha didn't miss the look for relief in Miroku's eyes when the monk layed them on him.

Another scent caught InuYasha's nose...

_'Sesshoumaru? What the...?'_

He whirled round, and, sure enough, there was the mighty inu youkai himself. But why?

Sesshoumaru had his powerful sword, Tokijin, out and ready for dicing. His cold eyes were narrowed and threatening, as was his whole body's posture.

For a second, InuYasha thought that Sesshoumaru was directing his threat at him, and he brought Tessaiga out on reflex. Then he noticed that his half brother was actually glaring right past him.

The shiver from before ran up InuYasha's spine. It warned of great danger and threat.

Slowly, InuYasha turned to his right. The person he saw standing there made his entire world come crashing down. The resolve he'd made to move on and forget went straight out the window.

"Kami... No."

Now, InuYasha was certain. What he'd supposedly 'dreamed' before, had been the furthest thing from a dream.

The vampire known as Ketsueki smiled crookedly, before it morphed into a deadly, threatening glare that promised death. He spoke with prose, with formality.

"InuYasha, son of the great dog demon. You have finally arrived. Prepare to die."

xXx

**Meh. I'm not really fond of this chapter, can't say exactly why but still. **

**Here's a little preview of the next chapter. It's not major, but this was a pretty short chapter.**

**Chapter Summary:** A battle rages with InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, Miroku against Ketsueki. Things become even more complicated when a familiar face makes her appearance... Will InuYasha and the others discover the truth about what really happened to Kagome six months prior?


	10. Formidable Foe

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. He and the manga/anime series belong to Sunrise and Rumiko Takahashi.**

**It's a snow day. Enough with the author's notes, you've waited patiently long enough. Just enjoy the chapter!**

**10. Formidable Foe**

InuYasha stared in disbelief as the monster from his supposed 'dream' crouched down on his haunches in a deadly feline like posture.

Everything that had happened just the day before, what Miroku and Sango and Kaede had insisted, as they had no memory of it, was nothing but a dream... had _indefinitely_ happened.

And with that realisation, a new one came. InuYasha's golden eyes shimmered with emotion.

_'Then... Kagome!'_

She really was alive.

The hanyou growled dangerously at his opponent. From what he remembered, this... this _monster _known as Ketsueki had attacked and bitten into Kagome's shoulder. He had tried to kill her. He was her enemy - and that was all that InuYasha needed to know.

"You bastard. Prepare to meet your maker! Iron reaver _soul stealer!_" With deadly intent in his eyes, InuYasha swung his mighty iron claw attack at Ketsueki.

Ketsueki just knelt there in the same cat like stance, waiting for the opportune moment...

When InuYasha was a mere foot away from him, the opportune moment came.

With a chilling growl of his own Ketsueki leaped off his haunches, brought his fist forward and slammed it into InuYasha's torso faster than any of the mortal eyes watching could blink. Pain wracked the hanyou's body, and he gasped, struggling to catch his breath as a trickle of coppery liquid flew from his mouth.

"InuYasha!" Miroku called from his position infront of Sango and Rin. The monk was still having trouble comprehending that what InuYasha had described to them all had really happened - but what other explanation was there? Ketsueki was standing right there infront of them! And now InuYasha was ...!

_'Damnit.' _InuYasha cursed inwardly, gritting his teeth in pain. _'I was right, this guy... no mortal could have delivered an attack like that on me! He's not human!'_

Despite the pain that still filled his gut, InuYasha forced himself not fall back. The knowledge that Kagome was alive brought a reawakened stubborn streak to survive for the hanyou; he wasn't about to back down now.

From the shadows, Sesshoumaru stared intently as his brother recieved the almighty blow. What happened to his half brother was of little concern to him. Somewhere inside his head though, a memory replayed...

_**"Watch over him Sesshoumaru. Protect your brother."**_

His father's memory was almost impossible to ignore.

Ketsueki smirked. This hanyou was stronger that he'd originally thought. The blow he brought should have knocked InuYasha flying, but the inu had a stong will too, it seemed. He wasn't backing down. This was oddly pleasing to the vampire. _'More of a struggle then... his demise will be made even more slow and painful.'_

Before InuYasha regained his movement again, Ketsueki brought his fist back once more. He swung it forward, with more force than before, and, once again, it connected with InuYasha's torso. A few cracks could be heard, and the hanyou really winced this time. Ketsueki must have broken several of his ribs...

More blood shot out of his mouth, and the hanyou was unable to hault himself and he was thrown several feet back from his foe, skidding across the ground and landing on his back harshly.

"Pathetic spawn." Ketsueki deducted.

The vampire then turned his attention to the monk, taijiya and young human whelp currently seeking the shadowed saftey of a corner. He licked his lips and started forward - he'd give the hanyou a moment to relish in his pain, there was fun to be had in the meantime.

Rin screamed and Sango clucthed her to her breast tighter as Ketsueki sped towards them. Miroku gathered both his wife and the young girl into his arms and dodged out of the way as quick as his human limbs would allow. Ketsueki appeared to miss them. He was toying with them, Miroku realised.

The vampire bared his sharp fangs at the three, licking his lips again in a sensual manner. He sprinted forward again.

This time however, something strong and distinctly metal caused him to leap backwards in surprise. Looking up, Ketsueki was slightly stunned to see Sesshoumaru, InuYasha's half brother, standing before him infront of the three ningen, his sword brandished and ready to strike. From behind the lord, Rin could be heard gasping in relief at the sight of his rescue.

"You will do well not to attack them, Ketsueki." Sesshoumaru threatened in his monotone.

Ketsueki regained his posture quickly, and got ready to pounce again, this time aiming for the inu youkai.

"So Sesshoumaru, shall we see who is truly the strongest out of us?"

Jaken, who had to stand with Rin, yelled out his disapproval.

"Ha! Foolish pawn! Lord Sesshoumaru possesses strength that you cannot possibly imagine! He has thrawted many a foe stronger than you!"

A smile. "We will see."

And then, it was a battle of swords, fists and claws as Sesshoumaru and Ketsueki fought. They swiped left and right, moved side to side to dodge the other's attacks, and, for a while, the fight looked evenly matched. Then, there a loud clang, like the sound of metal connecting against stone... Sesshoumaru had scored a hit. Jaken cheered. "Nothing can match the power of Tokijin!"

Ketsueki, stunned, was sent back several feet like InuYasha had been, but he remained standing. The dai youkai's sword... _Tokijin... _that green imp like creature had called it.

Hm. He'd have to give that seemingly pesky sword more credit. It eminated a powerful demonic aura, one that all beings should be cautious off. Sesshoumaru was truly a formidable foe to be able to use such a sword. But, still...

The sword had only sent him back a few feet, not injured him in any way. Not that it would matter, regardless. The vampire still had the upper hand here.

Sesshoumaru's expression did not change. Infact, it had remained the same throughout the fight, as was generally expected of him. From behind him, Miroku and Sango breathed a sigh of relief. It looked as if Sesshoumaru could fend Ketsueki off for a while. They took the opportunity to grab Rin and run to see to the injured InuYasha, who still layed sprawled on the ground in the centre of the shrine grounds.

What happened next, however, was completely unexpected.

Jaken screamed, and Rin yelled out.

_"Lord Sesshoumaru!!" _

The great dai youkai Sesshoumaru... had been hit. Ketsueki, building up a momentary ounce of sonic speed, had come forward and raked his hand through Sesshoumaru's middle. Sango and Miroku could only watch with wide eyes as Sesshoumaru was cut completely through. Gasping slightly, Sesshoumaru actually _stumbled _back a few steps. The force of that blow... it had been so powerful. Ketsueki's skin had been like sharp, unbreakable adament piercing his skin.

Ketsueki gave a crooked smile, his hand still wrenching inside Sesshoumaru. "Now, we see, just _who _is the stronger foe."

Finally pulling his hand back, Ketsueki turned from the inu youkai, and faced Miroku, Sango and Rin once more, leaving little time left for them to ponder what had just happened to the mighty lord.

Miroku brought his staff up, knowing it was useless to try and fend Ketsueki off, but seeing no other option as Sango and Rin were in danger. Ketsueki's lips curled back to reveal shining white teeth and pointed incisors. Like a bullet, he was running for Miroku, the intent to kill clear in his eyes...

At that very moment, InuYasha stirred.

He sensed the threat to his friends immediately, and rushed to stand. He noted the smell of his brother's blood, and that shocked him. His brother was a pain in the ass, but a very skilled and powerful fighter. And yet, Ketsueki had literally brought him down...

Knowing there was little time to ponder that now, InuYasha raced to Miroku, despite the pain that clung to his body, preying with every fibre of his being that he would reach his friend in time and take the intended death blow for him...

He knew now though, as time seemed to slow, and the look of terror of both Miroku's and Sango's faces became more apparent as Ketsueki drew nearer, that he wouldn't make it.

_'No!'_

"MIROKU!" T

he monk gasped as he felt a sweep of sudden wind blow past him. There was the sound of flesh hitting flesh, a noice so intense that it sounded like thunder. A strangled yell of pain was heard, and vountain of blood erupted from infront of him. Not thinking on it, Miroku instinctively shielded Sango and Rin with his arms as the blood fell to the ground.

InuYasha skidded to a hault, his golden eyes alight with both shock and fear as he watched the scene unfold infront of him.

Ketsueki had been mere inches away from Miroku... when a grey cloaked figure had slammed into him instead. The hooded figure had somehow brought Ketsueki to the ground, their mouth closed over Ketsueki's wrist, twisting and pulling at the hand that tried to claw Miroku, and a popping sound soon followed...

Then there was a yell of pain.

Ketsueki's right hand had been ripped clean off. It was he who yelled and winced in pain this time.

The cloaked figure stood and leaped away from the wailing Ketsueki, their face still concealed. Two other cloaked figures appeared. One with a distinctly feminine shaped body like the who'd just severed Ketsueki's hand, the other who was distinctly male in build. Hisses were heard. All the while, the mortal onlookers could only stare in stunned silence. InuYasha could just make out what they were saying...

"You fool Kagome!"

"I couldn't just let him kill my friends Hayate!"

InuYasha felt his heart stop.

"Ka... gome?"

The three cloaked figures became curiously still. The second two suddenly backed away from the first. They approached Ketsueki, and, quicker than lightning, gathered him up in their arms, took two giant leaps into the air and disappeared.

Now, Miroku, Sango, Rin, Jaken and Sesshoumaru were the only onlookers to witness what was happening.

InuYasha stumbled forward, one hand clutched his gut, the other his sword for balance. A steadily rising hope grew in his chest. A familiar scent came to sensitive nose, and he felt the familiar calming sensation that it usually brought with it.

"Kagome... Ka... K'gome... "

The femal figure turned round. Her hood meant you couldn't see her face, or her expression, but she was deadly still. Like a statue. She appeared to watch him as he moved closer to her, her body unmoving.

The others watched in anticipation. Hope filled Miroku's and Sango's hearts. They preyed this wasn't a dream, and they'd all remember this the following day.

Finally, InuYasha stumbled to a stop infront of the female, looking down at her. She still seemed unable to move. He brought his clawed hand up from his gut, reaching out...

He felt the woman's body tense more if possible when he reached under her hood, slowly, tenderly, and cupped her cheek. Her skin was ice cold, and InuYasha almost pulled his back. Almost.

"You're..."

Then, the hanyou gripped the dark grey cloth, and pulled it back over the female's head.

Instead of crimson, pure golden eyes that mirrored InuYasha's own stared back into his. They wide, and alight with anticipation, fear... and excitement. Long ebony locks fell around her shoulders, cascading down her back.

He kept his hand on her cheek.

"I knew... I knew you were alive..."

Then InuYasha fell forward, into Kagome's waiting arms.


	11. New Moon

**I do not own InuYasha. Comments at the end, for now, just enjoy ;D**

**11. New Moon**

_Instead of crimson, pure golden eyes that mirrored InuYasha's own stared back into his. They wide, and alight with anticipation, fear... and excitement. Long ebony locks fell around her shoulders, cascading down her back._

_He kept his hand on her cheek._

_"I knew... I knew you were alive..."_

_Then InuYasha fell forward, into Kagome's waiting arms._

-xXx-

"InuYasha…"

The hanyou's ears twitched erratically. A voice was calling him, coaxing him from unconsciousness. A warm, beautiful, intriguingly familiar voice. It belonged to a woman.

"InuYasha?"

The beautiful voice sounded apprehensive and anxious. Something was troubling this woman.

"InuYasha, please… please open your eyes."

'_Open my eyes?' _Did he ever want to. He wanted to awake and comfort the sad voice, ease whatever doubts plagued the woman's thoughts. InuYasha wanted so desperately to arise, but there a darkness that encased him, one that kept from doing so. A scent suddenly hit his nose. Almost instantly, InuYasha felt safe and reassured of himself, like he could take on the world.

Only one person's scent had ever had such an effect on him.

"InuYasha please. Wake up, wake up and see me!" Her voice was trembling now.

The hanyou used all his will to push away the blackness that was his subconscious, forcing his eyelids to open and view blurry shapes and shadows. How long had he been asleep?

"He's awake." InuYasha recognised the deep voice as Miroku's. It surprised InuYasha that the monk's voice was so worried and wary. The houshi virtually always kept his calm.

A cool hand touched his forehead. InuYasha's golden eyes swivelled to gaze upwards. His vision was still blurry, a result of being of being unconscious for so long, but it was clearing rapidly. He could tell at least that the shape that he stared up at was that of a face. His vision became clearer and clearer, he could make out the long, glossy, ebony hair that shaped the person's face. Her pale, porcelain skin came next, followed by a pair of frighteningly enticing onyx irises. InuYasha's own eyes widened in disbelief. He reached up, grabbing the hand on his forehead and clutching it tightly, not noticing how very cold the skin actually was to his touch. The only thing that mattered to him in that moment were the soft pink lips that broke out into a bedazzling smile.

"Hello, InuYasha."

The hanyou wasted no time. There was a dull ache in his abdomen, but he paid it no mind. He lifted his head from the woman's lap and sat up straight. He placed a hand on either of her arms and studied her with wide eyes. He gazed deeply at her face, still keeping his grip on her grey cloaked arms, noticing for a moment that someone had removed his haori and under kosode. From around him, InuYasha heard the intakes of breath from Miroku, Sango and Rin, but again, he took little notice of anything but the woman in front of him.

He let go of one arm and brought a hand to her cheek, then felt her tense underneath his touch. But he had to touch her, he had to reassure himself she was real, that she wasn't just some cruel dream or illusion…

"Kagome…"

The miko gave him a small, yet calming grin.

That was all it took.

He leapt forward and wrapped his arms around Kagome's petite form as tightly as he could muster with his half demon strength; though not too tightly. He placed his chin on her head, taking in the scent of her hair and closing his eyes in bliss.

"InuYasha…?"

But he wasn't listening.

'_She's here… Kagome… She's really here with me! Kagome I…'_

He wanted nothing more than to hold her to him forever, to never let her go again, and he made a silent promise to never let her out of his sight again. Ever.

But then something was prying his arms off of her.

What the…?

He opened his eyes in alarm, prepared beyond anything to fend off whatever adversary was trying to break up his embrace with Kagome, be they friend or foe. His heart lurched painfully however, when he realised just who it was.

In the blink of an eye, Kagome had pushed herself out of his grip and backed herself up against the wooden wall of Kaede's hut, as far away as she could possibly be from him given the circumstances. She had a very frightened look in wide her onyx eyes, and her skin had become even paler…

…and she'd… stopped breathing altogether?

InuYasha heard the clang of Miroku's staff as the monk stepped forward, reaching his hand out in Kagome's direction. InuYasha turned his head sharply and growled dangerously, warning the monk to keep his distance for the time being.

Turning back to Kagome, the odd colour of her eyes and skin finally registered in InuYasha's brain.

Onyx eyes? Skin almost as white as snow itself? And her grey clothing… The frightened look on her face… Her entire posture screamed fear. She was definitely Kagome, InuYasha could always tell, and yet she was so… un-Kagome like.

Her eyes had been a warm brown, irises of melted chocolate. Her skin had always had a healthy glow, her cheeks always dotted with a pink hue…

And she had never, _ever, _looked as frightened of him as she did right now.

The hanyou could practically feel his heart breaking.

He reached out with a bare clawed hand, and took a small step forward. Kagome flinched again, but this time she brought a hand up to her nose, pinching it tightly.

"Please… don't come any closer!" She begged.

InuYasha flinched this time. What was going on? Why did Kagome seem so scared all of a sudden? Of him, no less? And why was her scent so…?

_Wait. _Her scent. InuYasha took a deep breath.

It was the same Kagome scent. But there something else mixed in with it, and he sure as hell didn't like it.

There was Kagome's natural, wonderful smell. Then there was him, something he had always been pleased to know, but there was also… blood… and _Ketsueki's _scent.

The scent of death.

Worry filled InuYasha's eyes, and he took a much bolder step towards Kagome. She inched further back against the wooden wall, as if hoping it would open up and swallow her in with it. She still clutched her nose, but now her eyes were shut tight as he came closer to her.

"InuYasha _please,_" Kagome pleaded through gritted teeth, "_don't _come any closer to me! _Get away!"_

Yes, the hanyou and just about everyone else in the room concluded...

...something was definitely wrong with Kagome.

They could all sense the difference in her aura.

Along with the aura of death.

"Lady Kagome?" Rin asked carefully, taking a hesitant step forwards. "You… you do not have to be afraid! You remember Rin? You remember InuYasha? What is wrong?"

Kagome's head snapped to Rin's. The hairs on the back of Rin's neck stood up when Kagome's eyes turned from thirsty black looking to something more akin to lustful red…

"…" Rin was afraid now. This wasn't the same girl from the future that she had befriended!

Miroku was much more wary now too. He stepped in front of Rin, who Sango immediately came to comfort. There was something obviously wrong, but what troubled Miroku even more was that Kagome's aura had suddenly become very similar to that of Ketsueki's dangerous one. It was an aura of pure desire.

InuYasha sensed it to. He didn't step away from Kagome though. He didn't know what the hell had happened to Kagome… but she was _still _Kagome. Nothing could change that. Or what he felt for her.

"Kagome… it's okay. We're here Kagome. We're your friends. You don't have to be afraid."

Kagome snapped her head back around to him. She still pinched her nose, as if she were doing her best not to inhale a foul odour. Her eyes softened a little at his words, though they also became very upset.

'_No. Please don't cry…' _

The desire to comfort her became too great for InuYasha, and he could hold back no more. As he came forward, he could tell that Kagome was about to make a run for it. He wasn't about to let her get away from him that easily. He'd just gotten her back. He was a mere inch away from her when a new and more powerful voice yelled out.

"NO! _She'll _kill_ you InuYasha!" _

Sesshoumaru.

For a mere second, InuYasha was distracted. That mere second was all Kagome needed.

Faster than any of them could blink, Kagome leapt forward towards the hut entrance and sprinted out into the night. Panicking, InuYasha called out her name, wasting no time in running out after her into the cold night, his chest bare and his torso wrapped in a blood coated bandage…

-xXx-

**So, lovely people, what do you think? Please let me know and review, it would only take a couple of minutes of your time ^^.**

**I'll be perfectly honest with you now - I have GCSE's coming up VERY soon and desperately need to study for them. There will still be some updates, but until my exams are done and dusted with come June, there will be a serious lapse in updates. I'm really sorry, I'll still try post up the odd chapter here and there, but 'Starlight' will most likely be left alone until then. Expect updates for 'Change the World' and one more for 'Youkai Flesh' and 'Of Myths and Arrows', but for this fic, you're going to be waiting a little while. I'm really sorry - I want to make this fic as good as it can be, and it won't be if I have to rush updates and keep them short. I hope you can all appreciate this. It WILL be finished, believe me on that! Infact, I've decided to leave a small preview to make up for future lack of updating XD**

**Thanks so much for your continued support, it really does mean a lot to me. **

**Next chapter preview:**

_~ 12. Valse de la Lune ~_

_InuYasha races after Kagome, finally catching her and demanding the truth. Where has she been all this time if she hadn't been killed? And why didn't she come to find him? The answer InuYasha gets is far from what he expected, and has the potential to destroy the hanyou and miko's relationship for good. Will InuYasha be able to see past this unexpected change? _**Stay tuned!**


	12. Author's Notes

**A/N: Hey there guys, this isn't the next chapter, but I am going to update you as to what's going on with this story at the mo :3 **

**I remember posting an author's note once before, and hoping I didn't have to again... 'cause they usually mean something's gone wrong with so and so's computer or so and so is going to discontinue this story because they don't have the inspiration to finish it anymore yadda yadda yadda... you get the idea. That's all fair enough, but I made a promise to myself when I joined this site that I wouldn't leave a story uncompleted or discontinued. I still plan on living up to that promise as best as I can, regardless of whether I have the inspiration to finish it or not. Not having the will to do so makes it harder, but I will try (****SassyBratt, ****you are living proof that that's possible ;3). I just wanted you to know that.**

**So, what's going on with 'Starlight' then? Well, my exams have come and gone, I've left high school, and until september, I have a lot of free time on my hands. Perfect opportunity to get on with some updating, no? I did post the oneshot 'Cut', since when I have an idea, I just have to type it up and find out what you guys think, which is always something I look forward to. After finishing 'Cut', I got the urge to start writing again and a whole new host of ideas manifested themselves in my head. I posted one of those said ideas as my fanfiction, 'A Hanyou's Heart', which has been posted on deviantART with three chapters up already. It's also the first fic that is being revised and edited by my new Beta, ****Sakura-Ue**** (The-Elven-Priestess). She's done a marvelous job with the first two chapters and I'm already learning a lot from her notes and suggestions. 'A Hanyou's Heart' will be posted on here very soon, and updates will most likely be more much more regular and set than some of my previous fics. So to all of you interested, I hope there's that at least for you to look forward to.**

**'Starlight' is going to be finished, one way or another. It's going to take some time for me to get back on track with it, but I will do. The next chapter is being written, about half finished I reckon. I'm going to go through it and change the bits I don't like and such, and keep changing until I get it right. Then, it'll be posted asap! Hope that's okay with you all ;) I've probably lost a lot of the reviewers and supporters of this fic because I've left it for so long, so it's me own fault. I am sorry about that, but I'm gonna try and give it another go. To all those who **_**have**_** been keeping a tab on this story and still actually care whether it's finished or not, domo arigatou for your patience and continued support. **

**Sayonara for now, and thanks again,**

**B.W. Kirara.**

_**P.S**_**: If anyone's had a story updated that's on my alert or has sent me a message within the last few days, I'm really sorry if I haven't reviewed or replied, my e-mail is being a bit funny right now. Hasn't been notifying me to new posted chapters! Some bizarre reason I suppose... :( Anyone else have this problem?**

**Oh and just so you know, I now have a LiveJournal account, under the name ****midnightkoiinu**** (could possibly be my new name if I decide to change it lol) ****.**** If you have one and want to add, please feel free to! I can't guarantee I'll be on there much, and I'm still figuring out how it works and what to post, but just so you know. My little sis also has a fanfic account now, her penname is ****JOSIEcurls.**


	13. Art of Desire

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. 'Nough said. **

**A/N:**** There are one or two slightly graphic moments in this chapter, so be warned, and I'm sorry if you're squeamish :(**

**12. Art of Desire**

Kagome watched from the shade of the high forest trees as InuYasha skidded to a hault just metres on the ground from where perched. She had run from him, tried to leave him behind back in Kaede's hut. He was safe there, safe from her.

"Kagome?!" he called out.

Her chest tightened painfully at his desperate tone. All she really wanted was to jump down from her branch and embrace InuYasha with all she had, to relish in the feel of his arms closing around her.

But she couldn't.

_"Kagome! _Stupid girl, I _know _you're here!"

The welcoming warmth his arms would bring with them...

"Kagome!"

To have his woodsy, masculine scent envelop her vampiric senses...

"Kagome, _please!"_

_Oh, Kami, _Kagome thought. Did she ever want to leap down there. His normally gruff voice was gone, replaced with such a lost and sad one. His usually warm, honey eyes were tinged with fear and shimmering with unshed angry tears. _InuYasha..._

Her best friend. Her hanyou. Her one and only love. Vampire or no vampire, he would always be the one. Her feelings would never change.

She could no longer stand to see him like this. To see him so... vulnerable. The hanyou she knew would never act in such a way. He would hide his pain, disguise it from prying eyes, under a mask of bitter resentment for the world. Now, it seemed, keeping that mask up no longer mattered to him. As he screamed out her name, practically begging her to show herself to him, she knew he was letting his defenses completely down. Did he really care so much?

"Kagome..." InuYasha breathed, finally sinking to his knees, defeated.

It confused Kagome as to why he hadn't caught her scent in the wind, but then she realised the smell of the leaves and incoming rain was probably obscuring it. Maybe...

Kagome lowered herself to the branch below with perfect ease, finding her need to be closer to the distraught hanyou growing stronger still. His handsome face was now blanketed in shadow as he leant forward. His hands were curled into fists, gripping and ripping at the wet grass. His whole body seemed to be convulsing.

Before Kagome could react, InuYasha threw his head back and howled at the night sky. Truly _howled. _

Never had Kagome heard a more broken sound. And that was all it took for her to make her decision.

With the speed and grace of a cat, Kagome had leapt from her tree perch and landed not a foot away from InuYasha.

xXx

Hayate wrestled with the struggling Ketsueki, as he and his sister fought to hold him off. They had been able to get the vile vampire away from the human village he had been threatening, but now, they needed to dispose of him, and quickly.

_"Kisama! Let me go!" _Ketsueki yelled, yanking and trying to pull back his arms. Hotaru gasped and was momentarily sidetracked when he snapped his teeth in her face, and Ketsueki used the distraction to pull his left arm free. With lightning speed, he swiped at Hayate, hitting him square in the face with such force it caused the offended vampire to let go and fall heavily backwards.

"Hayate!" Hotaru called in worry, but, knowing deep down that he would be alright, focused her attention back on recapturing Ketsueki, who was now crouched low, snapping his fangs agressively and hissing as his chilling blood-red eyes darted from side to side, looking for a way to bypass the female obstruction that stood in his way.

"Move," Ketsueki hissed at her, low and dangerous, "I have had enough of your meddling for one night."

Hotaru hissed straight back, arching her back in a threatening manner, her black, billowing clothing blowing out behind her in the wind.

"You attacked our sister's home village. That will not be tolerated," she spoke with deadly sincerity.

Ketsueki snorted as if to say otherwise. He brought his severed right hand up to her eye-level.

"My business with Kagome is of none of your concern, Hotaru," he spat, "She is mine to have, mine to do away with. It would be in you and your brother's best interest to back. Down. Now."

Hayate pulled himself up from the ground, and, seeing the enemy threatening his younger sister, charged. There was a bout of snarls and Hayated ramned into Ketsueki, knocking him out of the way and standing infront of his sibling.

"Stay away from her," Hayate ordered dangerously.

Ketsueki merely smirked wickedly as he looked up at the two. "Look at the two of you, standing side by side, protecting one another. It makes me want to shread your innards."

Hayated gave a low hiss, but Ketsueki merely ignored it and continued.

"I do not know why you bother, Hayate. Why do you try to save Kagome? The humans she once knew? She is not blood related, and she is still so young and inexperienced. Would it not be better to let me have her? It would take a lot off of your shoulders."

Hayate glared with a ferocity Hotaru had never seen in her brother's eyes before.

"You know nothing, Ketsueki. As a human, Kagome was a much loved miko, the very purist of beings. You took that away from her, ripped her from her friends and family, brutalised her body and soul. You took away her very life, Ketsueki, and for what? The satisfaction of playing your sick, twisted game? The upmost thrill of hearing her beg for mercy? You allow obsession to control your actions, and your black heart is as tainted as can be. Kagome deserves everything, she deserves a second chance at living. You, Ketsueki, you deserve _nothing."_

Ketsueki's smirk grew manic. "As is the life of one such as I. But even you must know, Hayate, that I will not simply die. And I will never rest until I have that girl back in my clutches, the one that got away. I _will _finish what I started with her. Kagome lives a cursed life now, as one of us. But her pathetic, human, compassionate heart was so strong, that she was able to retain it even after the transformation. That will make it only so much easier, so much more _enjoyable,_ for me to destroyher once and for all. Afterwards, of course, my deed will be done, and you are welcome to do away with me in any way you see fit."

The two siblings looked disgusted. "You are one sick bastard, Ketsueki," Hayate growled, "but you won't ever get your hands on Kagome! _Die!"_

Hayate leapt forward, swiping at Ketsueki and intending to rip at his upper abdomen, but the vile vampire was quicker this time. Before Hayate could grab him, the crimson-eyed being had struck.

Hayate's eyes widened as pain consumed his body. Hotaru screamed.

"Hayate!" Said person fell to his knees on the ground, clutching his sihoulder desperately. It would take a lot more for a vampire to die from such a wound, but that didn't mean it wasn't painful. Ketsueki had ripped a good portion of skin and tissue from Hayate's right shoulder. The injured vampire whimpered in pain, Hotaru hovering over him to check him over. The wound would be very sore for the next few days, but would soon heal, thanks to Hayate's immortal blood. She shot her head back up, intending to give Ketsueki a good piece of her mind.

But, when she did look up, she was panicked to see that he had, infact, disappeared once again. She winced.

_No... Kagome._

xXx

**Side note: ****I wrote and re-wrote this chapter about three times - took me a while to be satisfied with it. Well, to tell you the truth, I'm **_**still **_**not satisfied, but it's better than posting another author's note I guess, and I hoped you enjoyed it all the same XD Also, the **_**next **_**chapter will be entitled **_**Valse de la Lune**_**, decided against it being this one. **

**Yeah, I know, it's been an awful long time hasn't it? I'll accept flames and whatnot for that, but please understand when I say it really wasn't in my bext interests to update when I had GCSE exams just around the corner - revision - studying - reviewing subjects - it ALL needed to be done. I am sorry though, I know I hate to be kept waiting, but there's just not a lot that can be done sometimes :( We have lives outside of fandom, after all. **

**I won't be surprised if I've lost some, or quite a few reviewers, it's to be expected. I hope I can start making it up to you now though, and a really big thank you to those that are still sticking with this fanfic, I really appreciate it. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed that chapter, and hopefully I can start to make up for lost time :3**

**B.W. Kirara x **

**Oh yeah and feel free to PM me if you have any questions about the chapter or future updates and such. Thanks.**


	14. Valse de la Lune

**Disclaimer:**** I take no ownership whatsoever over the InuYasha franchise. That right belongs to mangaka Rumiko Takahashi.**

**A/N:**** I was going to wait until next week to post this, but the last chapter was really short and waaay to eventless for my liking. Considering how long you've all had to wait, and how still very loyal a lot of you are, I've decided to post the next chapter tonight as thanks. Hope you like, but, if not, please do NOT flame me, but just say and tell me what you don't like. I'm open to suggestions, don't forget :)**

**13. Valse de la Lune**

Ketsueki sped across the landscape, barely touching the ground with his feet as he ran, heading back in the direction that Hayate and Hotaru had dragged him from. His blurry, lightning fast form did not possess the grace or elegancy that one of his kind usually did. Instead, the vampire's pace was brisk and somewhat frantic.

_Her _village. He needed to get back to her village before she left. His _prey. _His miko.

The ultimate prize for the ultimate game.

The moon was shrouded mostly in cloud tonight, and the rain had been pouring down ever since the sun had set against the horizon earlier that day. It was a dark and unsually crisp summer's night. The acidic raindrops sank deep into the rotting stump that had been his right hand, singing it, causing the torn flesh there to pulse and sizzle. The vampire could not have cared less. Rain would not deter him. Nor would a missing limb. He felt no pain, only desire.

Hayate and Hotaru had taken him quite a distance away, but, at long last, Ketsueki was able to catch the faint renments of his prey's flowery scent, blowing with the wind and now mixed in with the rain. _Deliscious._

_I am coming for you, Kagome. Soon, very soon. You will not escape me again, my little lamb._

xXx

InuYasha took a very sharp intake of breath when he heard the soft, graceful landing of feet infront of him. A woman's small feet landing, to be precise. His entire body stilled, and became immobile.

The rain had soaked his remaining hakama clean through, and his long, thick platinum locks were falling over his shoulders in wet clumps. His wounds from the battle before stung like hell, the saltiness of the rainwater seeping deep into the unshielded cuts and scratches.

He hardly gave it a second thought.

Because, at that very moment, InuYasha forced his head to move and look up from his position kneeling on the floor. Not three seconds later, the sky lit up in a magnificent display of forked lightning. And the beauty that stood before him unfolded in all of her glory.

There, Kagome stood before him, her hood down, her porcelain skin alight with an ethereal glow, illuminated by the flash. Her eyes, curiously crimson like the last time he had seen her, were now smoultering, mixing and swirling before his own as they began to change...

And all InuYasha could do was kneel there, staring up at her with his mouth agape.

There were such emotions wrestling behind her morphing eyes, her scent allowing his hanyou senses to decipher them; fear, reluctance, weariness, anxiety...

...hope.

"Inu... Yasha?," her small voice sounded.

Her voice... goddammit, but did it feel good to hear her speak to him again. He stood slowly, carefully, began reaching a hand out to Kagome's cloaked form...

She took a step back, regarding him cautiously. Her eyes were no longer swirling with change, nor were they red any more. Instead, they were a warm, honey-brown, a colour akin to his own eyes. How was that...? They were alight again with a new sort of emotion, one that sent shiver running down the hanyou's spine.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, InuYasha found his voice, breaking the silence.

"Kagome... why do you keep running away from me?"

She seemed to shrink back a little, not answering his question.

Relief and happiness that she had finally approached him were abruptly replaced with irritation and frustration.

_"Damnit, Kagome!"_ he bellowed. Before she could react or run away again, he was in her face, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her violently.

"What the HELL is up with you, huh?! You disappear on me for _months, _then suddenly turn up again out of the blue?! I thought you were dead, Kagome! _Dead! _All this time...!"

He cut himself off, instead choosing to cease his rant and bring her as close as possible to his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around her stunned form, laying his chin on the top of her head.

"Kagome... how could you leave me like that? Why...?"

InuYasha's voice had lowered to something that, had Kagome been human, she would not have been able to hear. She could feel the sadness and torment washing off of InuYasha in waves, and it broke her inside to know he had been hurting so much because of her.

Had he really missed her so much? Kagome gave herself a mental slap. Of course he had. They used to fight and bicker with eachother constantly, but in truth, they had been the best of friends, cared deeply for one another. As close as two friends could be, really. Closer than that, even. It hadn't exactly been official, but ever since Kagome had come back through the well after their three-year separation, she and InuYasha had been...

Raw, unbridled feelings flooded through her. If Kagome had been able to cry, she would have shed buckets from the force of it all.

_After the transformation, after I had became a... an abomination, I decided that, for the sake of InuYasha and the other's safety, that I would stay clear of them, that I would never see them again. It hurt to be apart from them all... but I couldn't bear the throught of accidently hurting them, k-killing them... or worse. But now, seeing InuYasha like this, -oh kami, he's actually _shaking-,_ I can't help but think... that I caused him more damage than if I had stayed? He's so... he sounds _so _sad... _Kagome's thoughts were a mess, and she was becoming increasingly distressed from it all.

_Oh, InuYasha... what have I done?_

Not giving it another thought, Kagome wrapped her arms tightly under InuYasha's arms, holding onto his back like the world depended on it. She buried her face deep into his bare, wet chest. The vampiric miko did her best, trying very, very hard to ignore the burning feeling at the back of her throat. He smelled positively _enticing, _especially in the rain, and she could feel his hot, youkai blood stiring within him. Now, however, was not the time. Kagome fought the urge, and she suceeded.

"InuYasha..."

"Kagome..."

Both closed their eyes in bliss, having tuned out the sounds of the thunder and pittering of rain. It was only eachother, in this sweet reunion. Eventually, Kagome spoke, lifting her face from his chest.

"InuYasha, we need to get you back to the village and out of the rain, you're skin's freezing... even with your hanyou blood."

InuYasha flinched, panic flaring within him. Back to the village... would Kagome leave him again? And what about _her?_

Kagome seemed to sense his distress. Her arms held him tighter still.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to leave you again... if I can help it," she brought a pale hand up to silence him when he started to protest. "InuYasha, trust me, I want to be with you more than you can imagine... I have done for so long, but, before anything like that can happen, I have to... explain a few things to you, okay?"

InuYasha hesitated, but finally nodded once with a gruff 'keh'. "Fine, wench, but now you listen to me, and listen good."

Kagome was stunned into silence once again.

He continued, taking her silence as an approval. "You've got a _lot _of explaining to do, little girl, and I mean a _lot. _You'd better have a good explanation for your fucking disappearing act, got it? And don't even _consider _running out on me again. I'll only follow you, after all." He brought his own hand up again to silence her when she herself began to interupt, "No, keep quiet and listen. You're home, Kagome, you're back where you belong, with m- us. You are _not_ leaving us again. Clear?"

Kagome looked perplexed for a few moments, before her now golden irises became sad and somewhat frightful. She failed to nod her conscent. InuYasha growled at that.

"Kagome..." he warned. No way was she leaving again!

Kagome unlocked her arms from around him, shaking her head as she went.

"You don't understand, InuYasha! I can't promise you that I'll stay... because you might not _want _me to! Not after you hear...," she trailed off.

InuYasha raised a dark eyebrow. "After I hear what?"

Kagome blinked, looking at him in a somewhat stupendous manner.

"InuYasha... have you really not noticed? Can you not see that I'm... different, from how you remember me?"

He suddenly knew what she was getting at. He _did _notice something different about her, he could feel it. She was still Kagome, but, somehow, something had changed.

_I mean, for crying out loud, earlier this same day she tore that bastard Ketsueki's hand clean off! Of COURSE there's something different! _InuYasha thought sarcastically.

Normal humans couldn't sever limbs clean off like that. Had... had she used her miko powers somehow? Ketsueki needed one hell of a purification, after all.

He cursed himself for being a dimwitt. That didn't explain her _eyes _changing colour, or the fact that they had been red before, blood red, just like...

...Ketsueki's?

He'd been so panicked before, so desperate to find and have Kagome safe again, that he hadn't really noticed it, hadn't put two and two together. The reason she had been the only one able to fight Ketsueki off... Why his older git of a half brother had warned him to stay away from her back in Kaede's hut. His body went rigid at the realisation. His grip on Kagome slackened.

Kagome, now truly fearful that he'd figured it out, and terrified of what his reaction would be, did her best to quell the rising pain in her long dead heart at the thought of him rejecting her. A small part of her though, hoped he would.

_Then, he and the others could be safe from me and not have to suffer without me around,_ Kagome told herself, doing her best to convince her non-beating heart that it was better that way.

The nervous girl forced herself to look into InuYasha's eye to try and decipher what he was feeling. Surprise and shock was to be expected... and maybe... anger. Maybe hatred at what he now knew she was.

It all finally registered in InuYasha's head. He looked down at her again, coming out of his daze.

"Kagome... how? How could you be...?"

Kagome lowered her head. With astounding speed and agility, Kagome had leapt away from him, now standing back next to the tree she had been perching on earlier. The rain had stopped moments before, and the moonlight had broken through the clouds. Its light shone down on the parted couple, hardly affecting the hanyou's skin, but making all the difference to the miko's.

InuYasha couldn't stop himself. He gasped in awe.

Kagome, moving as she had just done, looked as if she were performing some sort of angelic walce. She had moved with such grace and speed, it could not have been done by a mortal or other earthly being. He had always seen Kagome as graceful in her own sort of way, but this, _this _was like nothing he had seen before. She looked so tragically beautiful, standing there alone in the moonlight, its glow reflecting off of her skin, causing the flesh there to shimmer and sparkle.

Everything about her in that moment was lovely, and InuYasha briefly forgot the realisation he had come to moments before. Everything about Kagome's heavenly profile was radiant, perfect, _flawless. _Those words felt strange, coming into hismind. Her honey eyes were shimmering and alight with fear, her lips quivering.

The hanyou had the strangest urge to leap forward, to wrap her back in his arms, lower his lips to hers and...

He shook his head violently, dispelling those thoughts. He had to focus, Kagome was _afraid. _

Why was she afraid though? She had leapt away from him (seeing her do that was going to take some getting used to), but for what reason? Was she...

Then it hit him. He had hardly said a thing when he realised what she was trying to tell him. Had she really taken his silence as a rejection? Keh. He'd soon fix that.

Not two seconds later, InuYasha had her wrapped up back in his arms as he had envisioned, holding her close and whispering into her ear.

"Don't even think on it, Kagome. I could _never _reject you."

If hers had still been beating, Kagome's heart would have exploded with relief and joy at those words. Instead, she showed her appreciation by locking her arms around his neck and whispering into it.

_"Thank you."_

He smiled, then pulled back a little to look down at her, speaking again.

"So... you're... the same as Ketsueki? I mean, do you possess the same power as him now? Or do you - "

"Yes, and no," Kagome stated, and her voice become a little angered as she continued, "we are of the same kind, but... I am nothing like Ketsueki, _nothing. _He kills for the sheer 'fun' of it, he shows no mercy for the innocent!"

InuYasha was taken aback slightly by her tone. "The same _kind? _Kagome, what exactly _is _this 'kind'? How did it happen? I mean, how is it possible that you're...?"

Kagome lowered her head, as if in shame.

"It's possible, InuYasha, because, to become one of Ketsueki's _kind, _you simply have to be..."

He forrowed his brow, curious as to what her answer would be, but also fearful, and he couldn't help the rising feeling of dread that was growing in him.

"You have to be _what, _Kagome?" he inclined, narrowing his eyes suspisciously.

Kagome sighed. "You have to be... bitten. Visciously attacked."

InuYasha looked incredulous, then downright enraged. He hissed out, "Bitten and visciously _attacked?"_

Kagome nodded once, ignoring his tone. "Yes, but also..."

InuYasha wasn't sure he could take any more of this, but him being left in the dark about this was not an option. _"What, _wench?"

Kagome winced then, knowing his temper. She didn't like discussing this anymore than he did.

"Also... to become a _vampire, _to be one... you have to be dead."

The hanyou lost all anger and rage as his heart skipped several beats. He feared it would stop altogether. The realisation of what she was implying truly dawned on him, and he felt his whole world come crashing down, for at least the upteenth time that year. _D-dead? Ka-Kagome...? _

Kagome put a tentative hand on his cheek, and spoke solemnly.

"Can you not feel how cold my skin is now, InuYasha? Do you really feel any blood at all pulsing through my veins? Six months ago, you were lead to believe that I had died... and, even though I stand here before you, talking to you, I can asure you. You were not wrong."

He stared down at her in horror, frightened, very frightened, because Kagome couldn't be really... she just couldn't...

"My heart no longer beats, InuYasha," Kagome finished, her soul, or what was left of it, feeling as if were being ripped in two at her hanyou's broken expression.

xXx

It was later, that same evening, that two figures obscured in shadow came running into the outskirts of Kaede's village, heads whirling round in all directions, as if looking for an unknown threat.

"How is your wound, brother?" The female of the two whispered.

"It's fine, stop worrying so much. We have to find out whether Ketsueki's been back here or not."

"Who goes there?!"

The two figures froze when they heard the voice, the male of the two stiffening when he felt a staff being prodded into his back from behind.

_Damn._

"I am the monk Miroku, and I help to protect this village from trespassers such as yourselves. Who are you, and what is your purpose here?"

The accused figure turned round, revealing a grey hood that had been pulled up to cover his eyes.

"My sister and I mean your village no harm monk, we are merely looking for someone."

Miroku wasn't completely convinced. The two strangers radiated the very same sort of aura that Ketsueki had, the same one that _Kagome _now possessed. The monk winced at the memory.

He was about to speak again, when a new, distinctly feminine voice called from behind him, and he could feel two new but familiar auras shroud his senses.

"Stop Miroku! It's alright, they mean no harm to this village."

**xXx**

**There you have it, two chapters in one go after not having updated in **_**months. **_**Things should start to kick off again from now :3**


	15. Reunited

**Disclaimer:**** Done a million times already, but here it is again: I. Own. NOTHING. Save this fanfic, of course :) The InuYasha franchise and its characters all belong to mangaka, Rumiko Takahashi.**

**A/N: This was going to be posted yesterday, but I got detered for reasons I won't go into. Please forgive me! It's up now :P**

**14. Reunited**

Miroku, Sango, Kaede and Rin sat across from the two vampires that currently resided in their hut, their faces displaying both weariness and curiousity.

Hotaru and Hayate kneeled on the wooden floor, faces composed, their bodies vitually unmoving. Hotaru, sensing the anxiousness that was emitting from the ningen in the hut, gave her most reassuring smile. She wasn't here to hurt them in any way, and neither was her brother. Deciding that the awkward silence had reigned for more than long enough, Hotaru began to speak.

"It is unsettling, for you to have us so near. Please, don't be afraid. I can assure you myself and my brother are not here to hurt you. Forgive us if our previous behaviour when dealing with Ketsueki was a little... exstravagant."

Miroku could see that the beautiful woman infront of him was infact telling the truth. If it had not been for the ominous aura that she and her brother emitted, he would have been down on one knee asking her to bear his children. Of course, he would only be joking, his wife Sango was the only woman for him, but old habits died hard. He refrained from doing so, however, for the first time that he could remember. Hotaru had a very pretty face; pale, clear, porcelain skin that was quite literally flawless. Her long, shimmering red hair was such an unusual colour, one he had never before seen. Her eyes were the most adoring shade of topaz, and her figure... well, under the black, billowing coat, must have been that of a Goddess, if it could hope to in any way compliment her facial appearance.

As attractive as Hotaru was, however, the monk could sense something deadly about her. They seemed good natured enough, this brother and sister, but the aura they both emanated said otherwise. He could clearly sense a hidden threat about them. He kept his pregnant wife, along with Rin and Kaede, directly behind him. He couldn't help but be as cautious as possible.

"You will have to forgive me, Lady Hotaru. There is something... something that I cannot quite understand about you. You are not human, though you carry one's appearance, albeit a stunningly ethereal one," Miroku explained, the hair on the back of his neck going further on end when he felt Sango's glare burning into his skull.

Hotaru let out a small chuckle that sounded like the faint chiming of bells. "We do not take offense to that, monk. You are right to be cautious, I will tell you that. No, we are not human. We are not here to hurt you though, you or your family. You must understand this, no matter how it must seem. Perhaps dear _Kagome_ can explain it better."

All heads in the room swerved to face said person, who was currently standing against the doorway of the hut, breathing in the fresh air that came with the night wind. She didn't speak a word, refusing to look back at them. Her stance was rigid, her grip on the doorway tight and clenching. Beside her, InuYasha stood, looking worriedly at Kagome, his hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome...," he spoke.

She remained silent, lost in her thoughts it seemed, whatever they were.

Hayate sighed, then spoke up. "Sooner or later Kagome, you will have to tell them. Their village is now under threat from Ketsueki, and they are at a serious risk. They need to know what to expect, but, more importantly, don't they deserve to know what happened to you? Why you disappeared for so long?"

Kagome's shoulders slumped. She could hear them, they all knew.

Sango had been so unsure of what to say when Kagome had reappeared again. When she had brought an injured InuYasha back hours before, the slayer had been afraid to believe what her own eyes were telling her. Kagome, her best friend, her _sister_, the one who had supposedly been_ dead _for over half a year now... what had happened to her? How was it possible that she was here now? She'd seen the blood left in the snow, they _all _had.

It just wasn't possible. It couldn't be... could it?

But was this not Kagome now, standing infront of them all, worried perhaps, or too ashamed to show herself to her old friends?

Then it hit the taijiya. _Kagome. _She was here, it wasn't an illusion.

Sango stood, walking past Miroku at a careful, steady pace. Miroku reached out an arm to pull her back, but she she brushed it away. She could feel the eyes of Hotaru and Hayate on her as she moved, their stares penetrating, but at the same time, encouraging, like they were gently egging her on.

InuYasha was watching the slayer's every move, reluctant at first, but finally releasing his hold on Kagome's black clothed shoulder. He glared at Sango slightly with wrestling amber eyes. She easily caught the unspoken warning.

_'You upset her in any way, Sango...'_

He was deadly serious. Sango knew he would never hurt her or any of his other friends, but when it came to Kagome, he had always been deadly protective. She gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

_'I know. She's my friend too, you know.'_

He nodded once, and, seemingly satisfied, he took a step back.

Finally, with fingers that trembled in apprehension, Sango brought her hand up, and rested it gently, comfortingly, on Kagome's shoulder.

Immediately Kagome tensed up, her breath hitching, a low hiss escaping her throat.

"Sango... no, please, stay away. I can only just stand InuYasha being so near, I don't want to even risk you-"

"Shh, Kagome."

The girl was quiet. Sango took it as a sign to continue.

Rather than speaking, instead, Sango brought her other hand up to rest on Kagome's left shoulder. She took another step forward, noting she was still at least half a head taller than Kagome, failing to keep the small, fond smile that blossomed onto her face.

"Oh, Kagome..." With that, Sango lowered her head until her brow rested on the small of Kagome's back, squeezing the troubled girl's shoulders as she did so.

"I missed you, Kagome. We all did, so much."

It took a few moments, but, finally, Kagome's stance relaxed. She brought her own, delicate hand up and rested it on Sango's left hand. Cold, icy skin clashed with warm, light biege. The slayer didn't even flinch.

Hotaru and Hayate smiled, their frozen hearts warming at the display of sisterly affection. Miroku and Kaede couldn't help but smile too, despite the situation, glad that they had broken at least one barrier tonight. Perhaps they were closer to having Kagome back with them after all.

xXx

Kagome kneeled down on the wooden floor of Kaede's hut, his face blank and expressionless as she gazed at Miroku, Sango and Kaede sitting opposite her. Kaede had scent Rin to the headman's hut for the night, and the twins and Sanoku were staying with a neighbouring couple. InuYasha sat next to Kagome, his hands tucked into his billowing red sleeves, a serious look on his face as he watched Kagome. Hayate had left the hut to patrol the village, should Ketsueki appear, but Hotaru had stayed behind, sitting to Kagome's left, a stabling hand on her adopted sister's shoulder.

She had opted to sit closest to the hut's entrance, should anything go wrong or get out of hand. She was still unsure of how far her control stretched, especially with so many humans at such a close proximity with her. After Sango had released her from their embrace earlier, she had felt better about the whole ordeal, knowing that she still had the taijiya's love and comfort. Miroku, Kaede and Rin had all dispelled their prior weariness and had all leapt in turn to embrace her, the friend they were led to believe had been lost. Kagome had stepped away from them though, trying to keep the potent scents of their blood out of her senses.

InuYasha had come forward to stand infront of Kagome, his arms stretched out so as not to let them come near her. He wasn't sure exactly why Kagome was so reluctant to have her friends touch her, but her eyes were now a wild black, and from what she had briefly explained to him earlier, she had good reason too be...

_"So... you're... the same as Ketsueki? I mean, do you possess the same power as him now? Or do you - "_

_"Yes, and no," Kagome stated, and her voice become a little angered as she continued, "we are of the same kind, but... I am nothing like Ketsueki, nothing. He kills for the sheer 'fun' of it, he shows no mercy for the innocent!"_

Yes, he doubted it would be very wise for them to come near Kagome. Not only that, but the pretty miko's face had srunched up when they stepped near her, her eyes shut tight, pinching the bridge of her nose with her index finger and thumb, as if she were in serious _pain _from just their scents.

He had to wonder how his own scent was effecting her, too. But he couldn't stray from Kagome, not now he had her back. Perhaps she reacted so badly to Miroku, Sango and the other's scents because they were human? InuYasha was only _part _human, after all. Maybe it wasn't quite so hard for her to be around him... they had been in rather, ahem, _close _proximities earlier in the forest, after all.

He shook his head, effectively pushing those thoughts away for the moment. Now was the time to listen, not ponder.

Kagome closed her now hungry black eyes and took a small breath, testing the air and the scents that came with it. Her throat burned.

She flinched and decided to hault her breath altogether. Much safer that way, for her friends, at least. Opening her eyes, she was dismayed to see that they were all still looking at her, waiting for her to speak. She sighed inwardly, knowing she couldn't put it off any longer.

Hotaru muttered very quietly to Kagome while squeezing her shoulder. _"Just start from the beginning."_

Miroku chose that moment to speak up. "Please, Lady Kagome. You don't have to be afraid, we are your friends, and forever will be, no matter what. We just wish to know what happened to you." His violet eyes were kind, supportive. Kagome felt her heart warm a little.

She gave a small, reluctant nod, before she finally began to speak.

"About six months ago, I was out seeing to a purification with Kaede at the Hikari Village beyond InuYasha's forest..."

_Six months prior..._

_Kagome wondered into the forest, adorning the garb of a miko, holding her water canteen to her hip, intent of finding a stream to fill it. _

_She had left Kaede back at the Hikari Village in order to gather some water for their trip back, the very _first _she had taken since coming back from the future without InuYasha by her side..._

"I was kneeling down by the stream, filling the canteen while admiring the sakura blossoms around me. They only ever bloom for a week. I remember feeling a little on edge though, the forest was far too still..."

_Kagome flinched from where she knelt by the stream. She could feel eyes on her, penetrating eyes. It sent shivers up her spine. Quick as could, she gathered up her water canteen and stepped away from the stream, hauling her bow back over shoulder, should she need it, and began walking briskily back to the village. _

_She could still feel eyes watching her though, following her every move, and it scared her to no end. Who, or what, was out there? Was it stalking her? _

_Suddenly, a hooded man dressed in stunningly white cloth stood infront of her, having apparently jumped from the high tree tops. Kagome shrieked in alarm. How had he done that? No human could jump from such a height..._

_She could not see his eyes or nose, but this man's lips were stretched into a knarly grin, displaying an array of glistening white teeth. He chuckled so darkly that Kagome could feel her knees weakening at the sound, threatening to give out on her. He had a horribly dangerous aura, the inhuman man before her. Everything about him screamed deadly. Kagome dropped her water canteen and reached for her bow. _

_Before she could draw even one arrow, the hooded man had leapt forward with supernatural speed, pinning her back with his arms against a tree, one hand slapped over her mouth to stop her from screaming. Her brown, shimmering eyes widened in fright. What was he going to do with her?_

_He let out another chilling chuckle. "Ah, dear miko, it is _you _who I have been smelling. It is not usually that I prey on miko, such pure beings, but there is of course, a first for everything..."_

_Kagome blanched. _Prey? _Him? On HER?_

_Just what was he...?_

_Before she could do anything else, the man, or whatever manner of frightening being he was, had whisked her off her feet and thrown her over his shoulder, taking off a run with incredible speed. They were moving so fast, Kagome thought she might hurl from the dizziness it brought. About a hundred or so trees must have been passing them every second..._

_He was _definitely _not human._

_He stopped after about a minute, and Kagome noted that he now had her standing in a secluded meadow, one that her and Kaede had not passed on their way here..._

_'I must be miles from the village', Kagome thought, her fear and anxiety growing every second that she spent with this man. _

_She decided to try her luck and attempt an attack with her bow again. If he was some sort of youkai, her sacred arrows would be perfect at a time like this._

_There was one last chuckle. Then Kagome's bow was split clean in two. _

_"I don't think so, miko."_

_Before Kagome had the time to gasp, he brought his right hand forward, and with claws she hadn't realised he possessed, he'd slashed her stomach. _

_Kagome fell to the floor in pain, clutching her stomach as crimson blood escaped from between her fingers, landing in the meadow floor, staining the green grass a sickly red. She looked up with pained eyes at the one who had stuck her, and was horribly disturbed by the sneer his thin lips had formed. He looked as if he were enjoying the sight of her in such trauma._

_"The scent of your blood... My, my, why, I have never smelt something so intoxiating. You truly are one of a kind, miko, never have I come across a human who smelled so mouth watering..."_

_Kagome managed to cough out, panicked when blood was spat out with her voice. _

_"Who-Who the hell are y-you?" _

_He smirked down at her, before reaching up and bringing his white hood down, revealing blood thirsty red eyes. _

_"I, my pet, am the one they call Ketsueki. Hush now, dear, it will be all be over none too quickly."_

_And, with that, he brought his hand down upon her again, slashing away at her flesh once more. _

_Kagome's dying screams echoed all around, but alas, no one could hear them, and no one came._


End file.
